First Place Prize: Ichigo!
by Fallen Wind Rider
Summary: This yaoi Fanfic which I have come to love pits Grimmjow, Renji and Shuuhei against eachother for Ichigo's heart.  Will one get it or will they share the prize?  Read and find out!  WARNING Fangirls!
1. Ready? Go!

This is my very first fan fiction so I will accept flames and compliments. I decided to do this story because of inspiration from ichixrenji stories and grimmxichi stories. This story (although it may not be good) is extremely yaoi and there is may be some angst later on if I decide it fits. I would greatly appreciate any suggestions on how to make my writing better. For all of you who may be wondering Grimmjow will NOT have the huge gaping hole in his abs, as it would pose "problems" in the story also his white hollow jaw will not be there so he will look like a human but still be the beast he is. There is also mild swearing that could get more prominent during the more "interesting" parts. Ichigo is back from fighting Aizen and Grimmjow has been permitted to live as long as he serves Soul Society.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Bleach (sigh, I really wish I did though.)

------------------------------------

'Just another boring day back in the real world' Ichigo thought as he sighed on his way to school.

Looking at his usually spot occupied he went and asked the teacher where he now sat. The teacher instructed him to sit in the corner. Ichigo had not problems with this except when everyone else had arrived he was now a loner in the corner. Ichigo groaned and let his head drop. Upon hearing Ichigo groan Inoue who was diagonal to Ichigo comforts him, "it's okay Ichigo I think there are transfer students, foreign transfer students."

'That's just great I won't be the loner I'll be the one surrounded by foreigners who don't know Japanese. This is just flippin fantastic!'

Once finished with the attendance the teacher clears her throat and starts the class, "Today class we have a special treat two more students have been added to this room". Thinking to herself 'great now I have to learn two more damn names' continuing she yells at the hall, "You can come in now!"

Ichigo heard multiple gasps are curses under breaths as Grimmjow Jaggerjack waltzes into the class and felt his own jaw drop.

Smiling like a dog with a steak as he notices loner Ichigo in the corner and proudly announces, "My names Grimmjow Jaggerjack and if you don't like it get the hell out."

This time the rest of the class gasps including the teacher who is at that point flabbergasted at the audacity of this student. Finally piecing her sentence carefully as not to upset the teal haired fireball she says "Well Grimmjow you can take a seat beside Ichigo over there."

At this point in time Grimmjow couldn't be happier and Ichigo was smashing his head against the desk trying to wake up from this nightmare.

Once Grimmjow had seated himself beside Ichigo the teacher composed herself and hoped the next student would be better. She then hollers at the hall, "okay your next!"

This time instead of a teal ticking time bomb a redhead walked through the door and says his bit, "My name is Renji Abarai, Nice t meet cha."

'Well at least this class will go by quicker now that Renji is here,' Ichigo thought to himself as he smiled. At the same time Ichigo heard multiple content sighs from girls easily eating up the tattooed man at the front.

Grimmjow was not pleased especially when Renji is told to sit right in front of Ichigo. Glaring at the red fireball bitterly thinking 'Here I come down to play with my toy and this jackass shows up to dampen to mood.'

Renji was just as displeased that Grimmjow had decided to rear his ugly head 'I get away from all that damn paperwork just ta come down to visit my bud and have fun but now I'll have to keep my eye on teal over there'

Ichigo as blind as always doesn't notice the death glares being exchanged or the strong intent to kill from both men around him.

When the lunch bell rang Renji drags Grimmjow out to where no one can see them and yells at him, "what the hell are you doing here huh!"

"That's funny and here I was about to ask you the same question," Grimmjow said yanking his arm away from Renji's grasp.

"Ok lets cut the crap you and I both know what we want which happens to be one very strong vizard," Renji says to avoid getting into a heated battle where hundreds of people could be hurt or killed.

"Oh really? I never thought someone like you could love and another man a that"

A slight pink tinge covered Renji's cheeks and says, "Then you love him too?"

"Hell no, I just want to have my fun and he is the perfect delicious toy to have my fun with." Grimmjow says as he smiles and pictures having his way with the still oblivious Ichigo.

Renji raises a tattooed eyebrow watching as Grimmjow's member slightly awakes at Grimmjow's daydreaming Renji thinks 'I can't let this horny beast touch my dear Ichigo, but he won't go away. Unless he loses in a fair fight but he is defiantly stronger than I am but if …' a slight smile crosses Renji's face and says "Hey Grimmjow how about a competition?"

Grimmjow's ears perk "What kind of competition?"

"Lets let Ichigo decide who gets him."

"So it's a competition to get Ichigo to love one of us then he is our prize?"

"Yeah, but the loser must leave Ichigo permanently to the other's hands. The winner may do as he wishes to Ichigo.

Grimmjow's member hardening even more at the thought of having Ichigo as a sex slave permanently, "alright I gladly accept this challenge shinigami, I hope you like the feel defeat."

"There are rules you know such as Ichigo must know anything of the competition, killing the opponent is forbidden and we must share Ichigo until a winner is concluded."

"And how do we win?"

"Ichigo must say that he loves you and only you and that he would never cheat on you with anyone else. Oh also anyone else interested in Ichigo with non-human powers must be eliminated" the last sentence was dripping with venom and contempt to anyone who interferes with the competition. It also made Grimmjow shiver at how much killing intent was in that last line Renji had spoken

"Alright deal," Grimmjow says shaking Renji's hand to make it official

Putting his hand up in the air Renji says "ready? Go!"

At this both ran as fast as they could to their unsuspecting trophy.

--------------------------------

Well that was my first chapter, fairly innocent except Grimmjow's naughty thoughts.

R&R and I may post up another chapter in two days. Also I haven't decided who will get the prize. I will start a counter to see who spends more time with Ichi but it is solely my decision at the end who wins. But I'm hoping I don't end this too soon as I haven't even gotten to the good parts yet.


	2. It Begins!

As I have already said this is my very first fan fiction and I am absolutely thrilled that people have read and liked my story so I will put as much effort as I can to make this better. Due to my emotional high from reading your wonderful reviews I will spice this chapter up more but expect to wait longer for the good stuff. Also I may add cheesy songs sung by one of the chars but I won't say who (**smiles) **and it may be this chapter or another, you have been warned. This is still the first day of Grimmjow and Renji's unexpected appearances. Currently we are in the middle of lunch as Ichigo's group gets two more members.

_This is shirosaki speech_

This is Zangetsu speech

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

------------------------------------

Chapter 2

It begins!

Running through the halls racing Grimmjow to their sweet prize ignoring anything except that delicious reiatsu a certain someone emitted. 'Ichigo has certainly gotten better at hiding his spirit energy,' Renji thought bitterly as he could not tell where Ichigo was in the building. Grimmjow however feeling Shirosaki knew exactly where his soon to be slave was hiding. Grimmjow raced up to the roof to his unsuspecting prey. 'Curses how the hell does he know where Ichigo is and I don't,' Renji thought bitterly as he chased the teal haired demon.

Up on the roof Ichigo and his small male group sat and ate lunch quietly. Until large footsteps, banging and swearing were heard from the stairwell. Ichigo turns around just in time to see Grimmjow burst out of the stairwell give a mischievous grin and run towards the surprised soon to be slave.

Renji swore softly as he bounded out the door right behind Grimmjow noticing the sick twisted trademark smile he was now sporting. 'Shit I better get Ichigo and his friends away from Grimmjow before he does something irrational,' Renji thought to himself.

No one was expecting what was to happen next except Grimmjow and Renji. Just as Ichigo was about to say 'what the hell?' Grimmjow's lips crashed against Ichigo's cutting him off short. "What thmmph!" Being caught off guard with his mouth open Grimmjow eagerly explored the dazed Ichigo's mouth before Ichigo caught his senses. Renji ripped Grimmjow from his exploration and noticed a slight pink twinge in Ichigo's face.

'Crap, that bastard already has a head start now,' Renji thought sourly while throwing the teal haired prick across the roof.

With his mouth still hanging open from the intrusion, Ichigo regained his senses enough to recover and insult Grimmjow, "what the hell is that for? Did you think I was a girl!" His mind however betrayed his words 'Man that Grimmjow is a good kisser with his long tongue. Wait, why the hell am I thinking about another man's tongue! I am a perfectly straight normal male damn it!'

"_Man king he is a pretty damn good kisser hell if I had control right now I would have fucked him right then and there," _Shirosaki said a little depressed that he wasn't in control anymore.

"I wonder why Grimmjow did that so suddenly, last time you met he wanted to rip you to shreds," Zangetsu said wonderingly.

'Wait how are you both out at the same time? Isn't there supposed to only be one of you not both,' Ichigo asked curiously.

"_We don't know and we aren't complaining, it's nice to have company in this world."_

"Anyways Ichigo you better start paying attention again, you are being called upon."

Zoning back to reality people were indeed calling his name and shaking as well. "Huh," Ichigo said as he came back

"Good your back I thought that sick bastard had put a spell on you," Renji said pointing an accusing finger at Grimmjow who was grinning.

"I'm just that good of a kisser. Why shouldn't Ichigo be lost to my charm and kiss," Grimmjow said to Renji.

"Shut the hell up you bastard! You didn't even give a good kiss," Ichigo screamed trying not only to convince everyone else but himself as well.

"If you think that then why are you still blushing? It wasn't your first kiss was it," Grimmjow said with his curiosity perked. "If I got Ichigo's first kiss Renji will be so pissed and I gain the upper hand' Grimmjow evilly thought. 'Ichigo sure did taste good though, for some reason he tasted like strawberries. Not that I hate that at all I just won't look at a strawberry the same way again.'

At the mention of Ichigo's first kiss being a guy no less Grimmjow his blush turned deep crimson. 'Curses I was saving my first kiss for my true love… does that mean? EWWWW! No it can't be! I refuse to be gay, and never with that sick prick anyway. Speaking of Grimmjow he tasted somehow like chocolate. Mmm chocolate.'

'No, that bastard couldn't have taken Ichigo's first kiss! Now it will be even harder for me to have my love. Although getting to see him embarrassed is kinda cute even if I didn't cause it.' Renji thought looking at the blushing Ichigo.

'Yes, I did take his first kiss! Now this makes it easier for me,' Grimmjow thought smiling again.

The bell rang and the group still shocked rushed to their next class, which happened to be gym.

"Hey Ichi what's our next class?" Renji and Grimmjow said in unison.

"It's math then physical education, now you two better stick close to me so you don't get lost." Ichigo said, he couldn't just leave them there to find there way on their own, he was too nice for that.

"Ok, lead the way Ichi!" Renji yelled running to catch up to the orange haired teen going down the stairs.

Math was uneventful and Renji got nothing done, he was too busy staring at his love and making mental notes of people that may like him for assassination. Grimmjow was doing the same thing as Renji as he thought about the kiss 'why the hell can't I stop thinking about that damn kiss? It was only a kiss between master and slave so why does it feel so special? I need to taste him again or else it's going to drive me crazy!"

Gym class was as uneventful as math except they changed clothes. The teacher let them go at the end of class as time for shower and changing were not necessary at the end of the day.

"Finally," Ichigo said taking off his clothes "I thought it would never end!"

Grimmjow had an evil thought and he needed to be alone for his plan to work so he quickly scared the other students away except that stubborn oaf Renji and his slave. 'I can get even farther with Ichigo in the showers plus it's the end of the day so I can take my time and get every bit of please I can squeeze out of him.'

Renji had the same thought so when Ichigo clad in only a towel around his waist walked into the showers they quickly followed suit. Chasing after Ichigo Renji thought 'Wow he may be skinny but he sure is toned.'

(For the enjoyment of Renji and Grimmjow the showers are along the walls with no dividers.)

Ichigo put his towel on a hook and stepped into the vacant showers. Renji and Grimmjow watched his virgin ass walk to a showerhead and start cleansing himself. Both of their parts were aroused at the thought of being in there first. They rushed at him members hardening at ever step, eyes longing to eat up the innocent boy. However three is a crowd especially when Renji and Grimmjow went beside Ichigo when there were a lot of other places to go. This made Ichigo extremely uncomfortable having two incredibly buff men beside him having growing erections he thought were for each other. Ichigo left quickly trying not to disturb the men he now wondered about their sexual preferences. 'God I hope Grimmjow didn't use me in order to get back at Renji for something, I can't stand to be the middle man.'

When Ichigo was out of hearing range they both sighed and Renji said, "Why the hell did you scare him off?"

"Hey it wasn't just me, your erection was just as large as mine" Grimmjow shot back.

"Ok I guess having both of us attacking at once wasn't the best idea in the world. So instead lets take turns."

"Take turns? Hell no I'm not sharing my slave with you!"

"That is just the kind of thinking that scared him away in the first place you fuck head!"

"Fine! How do we 'share' the prize when we each want it so badly?"

"We alternate days, one day he is with you the next he is with me."

"Ok but how do we keep the competition secret. He isn't that dumb or naive."

"We will make up an excuse that we can't stand each other and that we decided to share his time evenly between us."

Finally realizing they were scheming for Ichigo naked, in the showers, and alone with erections. They blushed heavily swearing that the other wasn't Ichigo and ran after the prize.

Ichigo was waiting at the gates with a strong blush on his face "Did you finish?"

Renji immediately realized that Ichigo was hinting at the two having intimate relations shocked he said, "Ichigo it's …"

"Yes, now thank you for waiting for us," Grimmjow recovered nicely.

With that the trio set off for Ichigo's house.

"You know you don't have to walk me home, I'm not a little girl," Ichigo said looking at the two men following him.

"Well umm I kinda have no place to stay," Renji admitted faking being shamed at himself to try and earn a reaction from Ichigo.

"I'm homeless too," Grimmjow said with a cocky air in his voice for some reason.

"Renji you should be ashamed at yourself for being here multiple times before and not making arrangements this time. Grimmjow you may like being homeless but it doesn't make me feel right to leave a friend on the streets so you can stay at my house. Renji I guess I could make room for you but I'm not happy sheltering two strays," Ichigo hoping to hurt their pride.

"Thank you Ichigo," both seemed to say in unison again.

"Dad I'm home and we have guests!" Ichigo shouted waiting for his father to run out to attack him. His father did seem to come out but not cheerful at all.

"Welcome home son, now may I please speak with you 'guests' alone?" Issin all but demanded

"But dad…" Ichigo tried to argue

"I SAID I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOUR 'GUESTS' ALONE!" This time Issin demanded his son leave immediately. Ichigo complied at a run to his room.

'Holy shit I have never seen dad be anything besides happy and clingy. Seeing him pissed is down right frightening!' Ichigo thought with his heart hammering in his chest.

"_Who would have thought the old man had it in him to be fierce? I almost shat myself when he screamed at us. I wonder what Grimmjow and Renji did?_

"Yes that is quite concerning, today just seems to be full of surprises, I don't think I can take anymore today"

Meanwhile since Yuzu and Karin were out Issin had no problem bearing down on the men like a mother wolf. "Ok listen here Fuckers I now what you both want and all I can say is OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

Shocked both men nearly pissed themselves at the thought they've been discovered.

"Your sexual intent for my son is blatantly obvious to someone who can read reiatsu well. I will not have my family endangered because some two punks only thinking with their dicks want to fuck my son! Now I suggest you go up there, tell my son you are thankful for the offer but some other arrangements have appeared and that you need to leave!"

"Ok, sir!" both said in unison again scared shitless and trying to keep their bladders in check.

'This is just great the old man was more protective of Ichigo than I guessed' Renji thought running up to say farewells to Ichigo

'Christ! Not even Aizen had that effect on me, whatever Issin is he is not to be trifled with," Grimmjow cursed.

'I need to keep Ichigo under my watchful eye from now on seeing how I can't be with him every hour of the day'

'I need to stick something on Ichigo so Renji doesn't get the upper hand'

Ichigo was sitting on his bed having a conversation with Shirosaki and Zangetsu when Renji and Grimmjow burst through the door said quick apologies and good-byes and ran back out and down the street before Ichigo could blink. 'What the hell did dad say to make them both scared?' Ichigo thought wonderingly he even thought Renji was on the burst of tears. "Oh well I guess I'll ask them tomorrow." With that Ichigo easily fell asleep. With the day he had no one could blame him.

'All in a days work,' Issin thought happily at how scared he made the two men were. 'I could have swore that they would have pissed themselves if I said anything else. As long as Ichigo is fine and doesn't get abused by those two I shall be fine.' With that he sat down on the couch, put his feet on the table, and picked up the newspaper.

----------------------------------

Ok I am done the second chapter and it is noticeably larger. Almost double the words I think. This is what happens when I get reviews especially good ones. Sorry there wasn't anything big in this chapter either. I am easing myself to writing this so expect a couple more chapters of waiting. Anyway I decided that Issin was too friendly normally so I put his parental instincts on high and it turned out great results. R&R!

For those wondering your votes increase the time the selected character has with Ichigo and how 'friendly' they get.

So far

Renji: 1

Grimmjow: 1

Also I may add more 'contestants' if suggested but this is solely my decision on whether I think Ichigo and look good together. If I don't I will add that rejection to the story to clear up who I have denied.


	3. Complications

Sorry guys about the mistakes in the second Chapter. I guess I was overly excited for more reviews. I will take this one nice and slow and from now on each chapter should each be a different day. Although I didn't mean it the second chapter turned mostly into comedy, it was a pleasant mistake so I'll let it slide this time. Renji and Grimmjow will take different routes on how to capture Ichigo's heart and now they only have school and the weekends to enchant their dear prize. For the sake of convenience the first two chapters shall be a Monday. This day system will not be permanent, just for a bit until I have the stage ready for the next step. For those wondering I have accepted Shuuhei as a contestant but he will not appear until later on as spending only one day with Ichigo. Renji and Grimmjow haven't mad impressions yet. Also along with Shuuhei I am adding the choice Harem to the options list. I will only take two more contestants as anymore would complicate things beyond what I want. Remember you can only vote once (sorry if it wasn't implied earlier.)

Zabimaru speech 

Just the standard disclaimer this chapter so there is really no need to repeat myself.

Grimmjow: 5

Renji: 1

Shuuhei: 0

Harem: 0

(Wow so much love for Grimmjow. Come on Renji lovers! And be nice to Shuuhei. Me thinks personally that harem will shoot up like a rocket but you never know.)

Chapter 3

Complications

The sun shone through Ichigo's curtain crack onto the sleeping shinigami slowly waking from his dream… or was it a nightmare?

'Man that dream was not what I was expecting at all,' Ichigo thought pictures flashing in his head.

"_King I didn't know you swing that way, and I'm part of you!"_

"Indeed that was unexpected." 

'I guess there is no use fooling myself now is there if my subconscious comes up with more of those'

"So you like men, so what? Now your only problem is which one do you want? In your dream both of them were all over you, and you returned the favor to both.

"Yes I agree with shirosaki, you need to pick one." 

'Which one?'

"Grimmjow he is so skilled with his tongue, I doubt you would have sleep again."

"I think Renji would be better" 

'This is just perfect now my inner selves are fighting which one deserves me best. Guys I think we have a problem though.'

"What problem Ichigo?" 

"_Yeah King spill it!"_

'They seem to love each other in the showers'

"For a king you are pretty stupid. The erections weren't for each other they were longing for you, hence why they went on both sides of you instead of going somewhere else to make out."

'Really?'

"Yes quickly while you were beside Renji I asked Zabimaru and he says Renji has had a growing love for you since we came back from killing Aizen."

"Also I could feel the need for you pulsating from Grimmjow when you lip locked."

Blushing heavily at not only his wet dream but also his first kiss yesterday. Ichigo quickly got dressed had a shower and went to eat at the table, where he was subject to an attempted glomp from his father. 'Well at least pops is back to normal, I don't think I could live with him if he becomes overprotective again.' (Hint hint .)

Gulping down Yuzu's meal for Ichigo he ran out the door. After he turned the corner out of view from his house Renji and Grimmjow popped with gifts in their hands.

"Ichigo, will you please accept this token of gratitude for your help yesterday," Renji said as a minor blush accents his hair while thrusting the little gift wrapped box into Ichigo's hands.

"Here take the damn thing will you." Grimmjow said throwing his box to Ichigo as well.

Ichigo opened his gifts and the wrapping revealing a simple chain with a mini Zabimaru sword on it, and an anklet with a little chibi Grimmjow face (Hollow jaw and all.) Surprised and caught off guard Renji hugged him in the front and Grimmjow covered the back. A blush rivaling his hair plastered on Renji's face, even Grimmjow had a pink tinge to his usually cold face. Ichigo welcomed the heat from both males and let out a content sigh and the others quickly followed suit. They would have stayed in that embrace except for 3 things: 1) hardening erections all around 2) school starting in twenty minutes and 3) Ishida scream "What the hell?"

Quickly zoning back to reality in the street with the Quincy (who was adorning a WTF face) they let go of each other. Gifts still in his hands, Ichigo quickly stuck them in his pockets. "What are you staring at Quincy boy?" Renji growled. 'GOD DAMNIT. I hadn't felt that at piece in weeks and here this uptight prick ruined the moment!'

"**Yes I really liked that moment, now listen here Renji you know I approve so go get him and make sure that no one interferes with you" Zabimaru growled and hissed.**

'Mmm not only was his heat good but his spirit energy was to die for. I'm going to enjoy having him as a loyal slave. Or is his more to me than just a sex slave? No that can't be beasts can't feel love just raw animal lust, I hope.' Grimmjow thought while glaring at the intrusion to his peace.

'Well that was another interesting occurrence that happened to Ichigo recently, first the sudden kiss at lunch, then the lustful glares in math, then the lustful action at gym, now hugging in the street. I wonder what Ichigo has gotten himself into lately? Maybe he became a male whore! No no that doesn't sound right at all. Hmm maybe these guys truly love him? Nah I know Ichigo is popular with the ladies but not the guys too, inhuman guys with huge spirit energy. With all of them so close it's hard for me to stand let alone walk right now.' Ishida thought, his big brain going in overdrive.

Renji had promised Grimmjow he could have the first day with Ichigo by himself. He went up grabbed Ishida's arm yelling at Ichigo "See you later Ichi!" With that he sped down the street Ishida in tow.

Smirking at Ichigo, Grimmjow casually said leaving out the giddiness in his voice "Well Itchi lets get going, we wouldn't want to be late now would we?" Grimmjow couldn't care less put he figured Ichigo did. When they started moving Ichigo put his hand through Grimmjow's with a slight blush and stopped startled when Grimmjow gaped at him.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked trying to sound innocent.

"You know exactly what is wrong." Grimmjow grabbed the boy and gently pushed him against a wall hands still together. "You can't just give me a little hand clasping and think I will be satisfied." Grimmjow leaned in and Ichigo jumped at his mouth catching Grimmjow off guard. 'Man Itchi sure does know how to collapse my walls.' With this realization he pushed away from the startled Ichigo who was eagerly exploring.

"What's wrong now?" Concern clearly in his voice with a worried look on his face.

"We are going to be late for school, hurry the hell up!" Grimmjow snapped at him trying to hide his confusion. 'This is becoming more than I can handle. It has somehow evolved from master and soon to be sex slave to l-lovers. I can't take this, how do I know love? Wasn't I supposed to be a machine for killing? A beast of burden? Never a loving caring individual. Ichigo has unknowingly collapsed my wall blocking me from good human emotions. He has revealed the naked scared 'just wants to be held and cuddled' man that I thought never existed. The rest of the walk --more like run-- to school was left in silence and a worried Ichigo.

'Did I do something wrong? Didn't he want me? I'm so confused.'

_Don't feel bad king you did the one thing you could have hoped for, you have freed him._

'Freed him? Free him from what?'

_You freed part of his soul that knows love. I felt his walls break while you were eagerly exploring his moist cavern. Now you really have to choose Grimmjow, I don't think his new state of awakened emotions can take being rejected. If you reject him he will go over the edge and turn into a fearsome beast with one desire, to destroy those who ripped happiness from him._

This is dire indeed, I still like Renji but Grimmjow's situation has made it tricky to get Renji without a body bag.

_I guess we need to observe what Grimmjow does as I have never personally heard of happiness being revealed to a mostly hollow dominant creature without them going over the edge._

'Well this is bloody great. I'm happy and all the Grimmjow can love, but why the hell me?

You're just that popular it seems. Beware, if there are two swooning over you there is bound to be more.

'That is just great! Are you saying that any of my friends could pop up pronounce their love for me then continue to try and shag me?

Not all your friends just the male ones.

'But that is most of them!' Ichigo complained to his old man alter ego.

_Hey king you're at school! Stop talking to us or the other people trying to speak with you may get offended._

With that Ichigo snapped back into reality in the center of a huge crowd with Grimmjow beside him. He looked down trying to avoid eyes when he saw what they were staring at. 'Shit our hands are still together!'

Before he could say anything Grimmjow yelled at them "Get the hell out of our way or I. WILL. KILL. YOU." Scattering quickly the pair walked inside and up to their first class finally letting go of each other's hands. "What the hell was there problem? Why is two guys holding hands so special?"

Ichigo responded sheepishly, "Male and male relationships are heavily frowned upon here."

"Why is that 'frowned upon'?

"Anything the population can't accept as 'normal' is usually frowned upon so same sex relationships are included."

"Well that is just stupid, if you love the person you should be allowed to show affection for them." '…Shit.'

"Y-you love me?" Ichigo squeaked

"Yes ok, I LOVE YOU!" Grimmjow shouted at the frightened Ichigo. "Now I have a question, do you love me?" At this comment everyone turned around to stare at the men shock and awe filled his or her expressions.

Renji was pissed. 'Crap! Not only has Grimmjow held hands with my dear Ichi but also has displayed this affection to the world and has declared his love to him as well. Well I won't be beaten that easily.' With that Renji strolled up behind Ichigo and tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around Renji threw his lips at Ichigo's and connected, kissing passionately. Gasps filled the air as they starred at Ichigo with one man's hand in his and another man's tongue in his eager mouth. Unfortunately for Ichigo, one of his class members was part of the school newspaper and shot at least 50 pictures of the threesome.

Needing breath Renji released Ichigo's mouth coming away with the taste of strawberries. 'Hmm I wonder if he loves strawberries… if he does I have a delicious plan.' A lustful spark flashed in Renji's eyes while going in for more.

Grimmjow wanted more that just holding hands. 'Renji will not beat me! This will give that red haired prick a run for his money.' Grimmjow released Ichigo's hand went behind him in a hug, with his growing erection rubbing against Ichigo's firm ass. Grimmjow also placed his hands over Ichigo's dick and clasped through the material.

Between kissing with Renji, Ichigo gave gasps and moans at the actions Grimmjow was doing much to the delight of Grimmjow and anyone with a camera or camera phone.

Ichigo thanked god the teacher walked in when she did and stopped those two before they were actually going to start fucking him. 'I couldn't take anymore otherwise I might have actually cum in my pants.'

_Good thing you didn't otherwise they would have jumped out of their clothes and pushed you out of yours and fucked your virgin ass in front of the entire class._

At least we can confirm that they both openly love you, now for the hard part. Who are you going to choose?

'Do I have to choose? Can't I have both?

Don't be greedy, besides I don't think Grimmjow would like sharing you, especially with Renji.

'Speaking of Renji --unlike chocolate Grimmjow-- Renji tasted like "sugar and spice and everything nice" mmm Renji and Grimmjow.'

_King snap out of it! I know your lustful and all but I think it is better to have this discussion in our seat not kissing Renji and being groped by Grimmjow._

Ichigo snapped back to reality and both men had stopped their actions and openly glared and the teacher who disrupted their fun. (I'd really hate to be that teacher right now.) The three men sat in their seats when Ichigo was reminded of his gifts from his friends with benefits. He put them on and marveled at their beauty. 'I have to repay them for their gifts' Ichigo thought gleefully.

Surprisingly after the public display of affection Renji and Grimmjow were distant for the rest of the day.

'If I thought I needed him before I groped him I sure as hell need him more then ever afterwards. I don't think I can ever feel that way with anyone else except my lovely Itchi.' Grimmjow thought happily throughout the day. 'I must convince him to live somewhere else than at Issin's --that guy scares me shitless—so I can continue that without prying eyes or pesky clothes.'

'Damn Ichi I need you inside me or me inside you soon or I'm going to burst! I need to get him away from that meddling father of his, fast.

At the end of school Renji and Grimmjow waited patently for Ichigo for the walk home, determined looks on their faces. They had declared a truce for one reason today and that was to make Issin piss himself if he tries anything that blocks their path to Ichigo.

Upon arriving to Ichigo's soon to be former house, Renji and Grimmjow burst through the door ready to tear into Ichigo's father only to find a note.

Dear Son-fuckers,

I sensed your killing intent from the school and evacuated my daughters and myself to somewhere safer. You can take Ichigo away but you have 30 min from your arrival time before this letter sucks you dry of spiritual energy. Just a little present from me to you.

Renji ran around grabbing all the food supplies he could carry while Grimmjow ran upstairs grabbed Ichigo's entire wardrobe and bolted out of the door in 25minutes.

Running out of his house Renji and Grimmjow motioned to him to follow fear in their eyes. 'My father wasn't even there and they still looked like they were going to piss themselves!'

The reason Renji and Grimmjow were distant is because they left school to get a small flat close to the school for convenience. They threatened the newlywed couple out of their flat and they even offered to pay the bills for the flat, fancy that!

The house has bear with only a king sized bed left in the house at the personal request of Renji and Grimmjow. There was the kitchen left of the door living room ahead and bedroom to the right, a cozy little place. (I feel bad for their neighbors.)

Apparently carrying items had exhausted the two still semi-frightened men and fell asleep on the bed easily. Of course Ichigo was sandwiched between the two with sets of strong arms holding him in place, not that he would have moved anyway. Sighing contently he fell asleep lulled by their heartbeats syncing up. 'I like this, no I love this.'

Chapter End!!

Issin is a tricky little bastard isn't he?

Well I have only a half a school day Monday for an exam then I will be free to write more and expect updates to come once every two days.

As you see things are taking unexpected turns and I believe Ichigo reputation is now down the tube. Grimmjow has revealed his softer nature and Renji's animal instincts are close to taking over. Expect sparks and other flying objects. Again other than the public rape of Ichigo there wasn't really anything sexually interesting but I promise it will get better.


	4. Envy

Ichigo + Grimmjow + Renji + one bed fun times and pissed off neighbors

Last chapter was incredibly steamy and in front of the class yet too! If they're like that in front of people imagine what will happen when they are alone.

I will not add Shuuhei in the story until he gains at least 1 vote. The votes not only see how much time they spend with Ichigo but also how far they go with dear Ichi.

I have decided that they are far too happy for their own good and need some sadness.( It makes claiming Ichigo's virginity even sweeter.)

Grimmjow: 5

Renji: 3

Harem: 1

Shuuhei: 0

Without further a do the chapter!

Chapter 4

Envy

Renji awoke slowly enjoying the heat his young lover gave out. This moment would have been perfect except for the fact that he was currently sharing his lovers heat with the greedy beast on the other side. 'Oh well' Renji thought 'at least I can see Ichigo's cute face sleeping peaceful whereas Grimmjow gets his back.'

Grimmjow noticed Renji stir and bitterly thinks 'Just great, when I was about to take my Itchi away the oaf had to wake up.'

Despite the hate for each other they let it slide as long as Ichigo was there acting as a barrier whether he knew it or not.

When Ichigo woke he was greeted by a soft smile on Renji's lips and a gentle stroke of his hair from Grimmjow.

'Why can't I have both? They won't kill each other knowing I care for both equally.'

_Equally king?_

Yes it looks like you have more feelings for Grimmjow than for Renji sadly.

Ichigo ignored his other selves trying to believe he loved both equally when he looked at the clock. "Shit."

"What's wrong Ichi?' Renji soothingly said.

"Yeah what's wrong? We didn't do anything I promise."

"It's not that, we're late for school by an hour."

"So your point? Lets just skip the day then" Renji stated not wanting to leave his position.

"Well if I don't show up the teacher will call home, dad will pick up, become furious, come over and most likely grab me away from both of you permanently. Plus the rumors around school would spread like wildfire thinking we had an orgy all day."

"I wouldn't mind spend a whole day screwing you Itchi" Grimmjow said clearly loving the idea.

"I don't want to leave this position, I don't care what Issin or the kids would say or do."

"You both may not care but I do. But something has caught my attention. When was the last time you both cleaned yourselves? In the shower you obviously didn't clean yourselves and I didn't have time too."

"Well then we will just have to fix that wont we?" Grimmjow said with his evil smirk back on."

"By the way how large is our bathroom Grimmjow, I never checked." Renji asked

"Ummm I don't know"

"Lets find out shall we? Come on Ichigo."

They reluctantly relinquish their positions and wandered to the bathroom. All three gasp at the huge bathtub that could easily fit the three men, with jets yet too. There was also a standup shower that could fit two. The men quickly discarded their school uniforms they were wearing since the day before and filled the tub. Shivering they realized that shedding their clothing before getting the tub full was a bad idea.

"Crap I completely forgot to fill the tub, now we have to wait for it to fill." Renji said berating himself for shedding his clothed earlier.

"Well I can easily solve this dilemma," Grimmjow said as he quickly wrapped himself around the shivering Ichigo.

"Hey no fair I'm filling the tub!" Renji yelled bitterly

Ichigo yelped and Renji shot Grimmjow a venomous glare. "What? He is just happy to feel you." Grimmjow smirked. 'So easily flustered, Ichigo knows exactly what I want and it's turning me on so fast. And what do we have here? Looks like Ichigo's body is betraying his yelp as it's urging me on rubbing his dick against mine. Ooh this feeling is intoxicating, I wonder what Renji would do if I went in for the quick kill?'

Renji's dick grew as well watching the others rub against each other. 'Goddamn it! I want to be Grimmjow so badly right now.'

When the tube was filled Ichigo quickly released Grimmjow and jumped in the tub. Before anyone else could react Ichigo said, "I want some time to myself to contemplate my thoughts. Can you please leave for now?"

Complying the naked men left with saddened looks on their faces. They closed the door behind them and Ichigo contently sighed. "Man this feels good, I want them in here too but I also need my alone time."

"Who said you were alone?" An evil familiar voice said coming out of the shower.

"Aizen" Ichigo hissed, "I thought you were dead"

"I can't die that easily. Looks like you have one of my old lackeys swooning over you along with a shinigami vice captain, my aren't you lucky."

"What the hell do you want you bastard?"

"You"

Before Ichigo could blink Aizen grabbed him in his naked glory, ripped out his soul and continued to open up a portal to his new hideout.

Ten minutes passed before Renji lightly tapped the door, "Ichigo?' He opened the door to his worst fear, Ichigo's soulless body on the floor with a note over his love parts. "Ichigo!!" Renji screamed tears coming down his face quickly alerting Grimmjow who burst through the door.

"What happened," concerned laced in Grimmjow's usually emotionless voice.

"He took him!"

"Who?"

"Aizen," Renji spat.

"How is that possible, I thought he was dead!"

"Look at the letter."

The letter went as follows:

Dear Renji A., and Grimmjow

I have your lover and I plan to take him as my own. I grew envious of your happiness and decided to take it. I will have fun stealing his sweet virginity that you two waited patently for.

Until I give back his limp remains

Aizen

"That fucking prick!"

"What can we do? Its not like we can take him down on our own."

"Issin"

"What? He hates us and would never help us in a million years."

"But Aizen has Ichigo, and if he didn't want us to have him think what he will do when he hears Aizen has him."

"Good point. Lets go."

"Wait, remember our gifts to Ichigo?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I'm pretty sure you had the same idea as me meaning that there are tracking devices on him. I made sure the anklet wouldn't part from Ichigo's soul and seeing how I don't see either of them on the floor or his body you had the same thought."

"Ok, lets get Issin, other reinforcements and lets track that prick who stole our happiness."

"I wouldn't wan to be Aizen when we tell Issin his plans for his only son."

Renji shivered, "yeah me neither, but we should better put some clothes on before visiting Issin."

Ok, Chapter done!

I know this is a really short chapter compared to the last one but I just had to do it. By making Aizen rear his ugly head again I can ensure more chapters and more votes. Yet again it is another half day and like last time the second half will be better.

R&R!


	5. The Trail The Trial

Thank you Chinksta for voting Shuuhei!! This couldn't come at a better time. Also I would like to dedicate this chapter too my loyal fans, especially Zeldagamefan, Pickle reviver, and Jayanx.

Grimmjow: 6

Renji: 3

Harem: 1

Shuuhei: 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

The Trail

Or

The Trial

"HE WHAT?" Issin screamed at the two men who had just informed him that the prick Aizen has stolen his only son for rape purposes. "WHY DID YOU LET HIM LEAVE WITH MY DEAR ICHIGO?'

"I am very sorry sir, we didn't know until it had already happened," Renji said knowing that this was not going to appease the angry parent.

"HE WAS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF A WALL! YOU COULD HAVE FELT HIS SPIRIT ENERGY MOVE!"

"He used a portal plus screamin at us isn't going to get Itchi back, hunting the prick Aizen down will." Grimmjow said trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Can you find Aizen?" Issin asked finally calming down.

"We can't track Aizen, but we can track Ichigo." Renji said.

"Well we need to call for enforcements. I'm sure one of soul society's greatest heroes getting raped by their greatest enemy will not please them." Issin stated depressed that he had to depend on Soul Society to get his son back.

Soul Society not only jumped at the offer they wondered how many people they wanted. Hell they even offered six captains to look for him. Now that is dedication to someone they considered a bug a few years ago. Renji declined the captain offer and asked for a group of people he knew he could trust about Ichigo, himself, and Grimmjow. He requested Shuuhei, Ikkaku, Rukia, and Yumichika.

When the group arrives they find Renji sobbing softly on the bed snuggling Ichigo's still naked body and Grimmjow pacing cursing.

Grimmjow notices the intruders at the door and stopped, "Well you took your sweet time coming."

Rukia poked her head into the bedroom gasped and ran to the sobbing Renji, "Oh my god, Renji get a hold of yourself, sobbing on his body isn't going to bring him back!"

"This scene defiantly isn't beautiful" Yumichika stated sadly.

"Aye they are sorry sights aren't they?" Ikkaku said with sadness etched on his face.

"Well there is no point in waiting here any longer, everyone lets go," Shuuhei said.

"Now Renji, can you tell me where Ichigo is?" Rukia said quietly in the man's ear making him shiver.

"The tracker is on the table," Renji said still sobbing on Ichigo's body.

It took both Ikkaku and Yumichika to pry Renji out of his death grip. Handing the tracker to Shuuhei, Rukia said, "Grimmjow, Renji maybe you want to wait here, I doubt you will like what you see."

"Rukia, do you know where that location is?" Shuuhei asked.

"Yes"

Making their way through the town following Rukia. Each step she took the more depressed she looked and the harder she tried to fight back tears.

'Is Ichigo's prison that upsetting,' Shuuhei thought.

When Rukia stooped the rest of the group gasped. They were standing in front of the Ishida hospital. "Uryu couldn't of" some one gasped most likely Renji.

"No not Uryu my dear boy, his father." Aizen said as he stepped out of his portal. "Ryuken and I have a deal, if he helps be exact revenge on Ichigo I will help him destroy Soul Society. Essentially killing two birds with one stone for me really." Aizen laughed. "Also it seems Ryuken and I have hit it off as lovers and we are eager to try out our new plaything."

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ONE HAIR ON ICHIGO'S HEAD YOU SICK PRICK!" Grimmjow screamed at the man.

"My, my aren't you bursting with emotions." Aizen laughed as Grimmjow growled.

"Where is Ichigo?" Renji asked trying to keep the venom out of his voice.

"He is up in the hospital top floor with my lover. I'll let you pass but I doubt you will get very far. We have laid many traps for you. Especially for you Grimmjow, Renji and Shuuhei." With that Aizen vanished leaving a confused party.

"What did he mean 'especially for you Grimmjow, Renji and Shuuhei'?" Ikkaku asked.

"Well I knew it would be Grimmjow and Renji but why you too Shuuhei?" Rukia asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"Wait first tell us why Grimmjow and Renji are pointed out then Shuuhei can explain himself." Yumichika said.

"Well umm you know how Grimmjow, Ichigo and I are living together right?" Renji asked with a blush rivaling his hair.

"Yeah and?" Ikkaku and Yumichika said in unison.

"Renji and I love Ichigo and he loves us back." Grimmjow said, as he hates 'beating around the bush.'

"Wha?" Ikkaku said open mouthed

"…Ok but why Shuuhei," gasp, "don't tell me?" Yumichika said finally figuring it out.

Shuuhei blushed while Grimmjow and Renji first stared at each other dumb founded then at Shuuhei with daggers. "Ever since I met Ichigo I watched him from the shadows slowly gaining love for him. He was always so brave and helped people he barely knew until it almost killed him. I'll understand why you'll hate me but I can't stop the way I feel!"

With that two sets of arms wrapped around him both softly saying "Welcome to the club Shuuhei."

"I thought you both would hate me."

"No we have learned that Ichigo may never choose just one of us and even if he did we still wouldn't part. We just got to get used to another person around the house that's all." Renji said to his friend.

"Thanks you two"

"I'm all for touching moments and all but the more time we waste here the more likely it is that Ichigo will get raped." Rukia said trying to break up the hug and it worked.

----------------------------------------------------

Ichigo peered around the room which appeared to be an office, he looked down from the window and gulped, 'so I'm in an office of someone extremely important, great. Now I will probably be someone's personal sex slave.' Ichigo thought bitterly after trying so hard to choose which of his lovers would take his virginity. Then a thought occurred to him 'Wait didn't Aizen create Grimmjow after he turned traitor' gasp 'then that means I stole his first kiss when he stole mine and that also means that his ass will be just as tight as mine! But I wonder about Renji, he has been around a lot longer than Grimmjow or I have so maybe he is experienced. I really should ask more questions about them seeing how we are living together.' Now this thought process would have continued had a hand not started stroking Ichigo's inner thigh.

"You look so cute tied up like that, I think we will have fun with you," The man says still stroking Ichigo's inner thigh.

'Uryu? No it can't be him, this guy could be his…father!' Shock filled Ichigo's eyes as he realizes who his captors are.

"Already preparing him are you Ryuken?" A familiar evil voice says walking out a portal.

"I still can't believe this little child is one of the greatest heroes Soul Society has ever seen. They must be really lacking in the heroes department there."

"He is quiet fearsome on the battlefield so I wonder how fearsome he is in bed?"

"Lets find out shall we?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

"God I hate stairs!" Renji said climbing up the massive stairwell (35 floors)

"This is nothing Renji sometimes there are 100 floors or more you have to climb. Just be thankful this isn't one of them," Rukia said trying to comfort her friend.

"Che this would have gone quicker if the damn elevator was trusted." Grimmjow said bitterly at Rukia.

"Hey you don't know how many movies where heroes get stuck in elevators and the person they are trying to rescue dies or gets raped."

"…Wasn't it usually the innocent people that get caught in elevators? Yumichika asked.

"Ha caught in your own lie Rukia," Ikkaku said.

"Just shut up and climb!" Rukia yelled bitterly.

"Phew we made it, the top floor," Renji said catching his breath.

"Out of shape are we Renji?" Rukia said mockingly hiding her tiredness.

"Why the hell does this floor have so many damn rooms?" Grimmjow said staring at the doors.

"Well they are most likely in the last room with the double doors, that's how it is in movies and games," Yumichika said.

"Then lets go!"

Opening the double doors they find something they weren't expecting at all. "Uryu and Orihime!?" Rukia gasped.

"And they're fuckin each other" Renji said in disbelief.

"Do you mind, your staring is ruining the mood," Uryu said in mid thrust.

With hands over her eyes Rukia asked, "Have you seen your father by any chance?"

"Yeah he is in his office, it's the last door before the stairs. Now please leave," Uryu said turning his attention to the now flustered Orihime.

"I think I will be scarred for life with that scene." Rukia said closing the door

"I got ideas from that viewing," Grimmjow said grinning.

"I guess I was wrong, sorry everyone" Yumichika said pouting

"You better be sorry, we could have got Ichigo back by now if we didn't listen to you!" Shuuhei snapped at Yumichika.

Opening the right door they find Aizen, Ryuken and Ichigo naked with Aizen's fingers up Ichigo's ass and Ryuken sucking Aizen off.

"And here I thought I would get more than my fingers in before you came, I guess you avoided my elevator trap." Aizen Said pulling his fingers out earning a sigh of relief from a barely conscious spirit Ichigo.

"Ha, there was a trap in the elevator!" Rukia said triumphantly.

"Aizen give back Ichigo!" Renji screamed at the ex-captain.

"I can't do that Renji-kun, we aren't done yet."

"Then we will just have t take him back by force," Grimmjow stated ready for a fight.

"No, instead of fighting how about a little game involving me, Renji, Shuuhei and you, Grimmjow."

"What kind of game?" Renji asked

"I will ask a question to each of you involving Ichigo and you must all answer correctly to get him back."

"And if we lose?" Grimmjow asked

"Ichigo becomes my permanent slave, and you may never come to claim him again, kinda like the game you and Renji play."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter done!

I always felt that Aizen knew far too much about everything. Also you can't have an Ichigo rescue mission without Rukia. The Uryuxhime pair I thought fit quiet nicely as another twist in the plot. R&R!


	6. Moving on

Upon reviewing the previous chapters I noticed I have been going exceedingly faster each time I post. Plus the attachments that Renji, Grimmjow, and Shuuhei have with dear Ichigo haven't blossomed into what I want yet so after this chapter Aizen will disappear until I deem it right that her pops up again. Also the group has been lacking in prime opportunities to make their love grow. WARNING there is a character death in this chapter. Don't hate me for killing them off it just makes Ichigo better material to handle for the guys.

The votes so far are:

Grimmjow: 7

Renji: 3

Harem: 3

Shuuhei: 2

Wow Grimmjow is really popular, but come on now who doesn't love a harem?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Moving on

"THEY WILL NOT PLAY YOUR GAME YOU SICK PRICK!" Rukia shouted lunging at Aizen.

"Now who asked you?" Aizen asked as he plunged his hand through Rukia's stomach.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo screams fully conscious running to Rukia.

Everyone else gasped as Aizen withdrew his hand and Rukia landed in Ichigo's arms.

"Ichi…go?" Rukia asked, colour and life draining from her face.

"Yes, yes it's me Rukia, everything is going to be alright now." Ichigo said, tears running down his face.

"Don't cry… Itchi…go." Rukia said slowly falling asleep.

"No, don't fall asleep!" Ichigo screams. Turning around to the rest of the group "Why are you standing there, get help!" Ichigo thought he heard Yumichika saying he'd go get Orihime.

Renji collapsed where he stood tears streaked his face. 'Rukia, why, why did you do that?'

Quickly Orihime ran to Rukia and Ichigo in all her naked glory, but no one cared about clothing right now.

While Orihime was trying to heal Rukia, Ichigo asked, "Rukia, why did you risk your life to save me?"

"Just returning… the favour," Rukia rasped

"Kurosaki-kun I can't save her, all I can do now is ease the pain." Orihime said fighting back tears.

"Well I do believe I have caused enough damage for today, lets go Ryuken." Aizen said.

"But it's my hospital." Ryuken protested.

"Lets go Ryuken!" Aizen yelled.

As the evil duo disappeared through a portal Ichigo screamed at them "I will hunt you down and kill you Aizen, you prick!" Ichigo turned back to Rukia "Everything is going to be alright Rukia don't worry just hang on!"

"Don't delude me Ichigo, I know I'm going to die here. But I need to tell you one thing." Rukia said letting tears ruin her face.

"Yes, what do you want to tell me?" Ichigo said with a spark of worry in his voice.

"I… love… you…" Rukia said as she took her last breath and succumbed to the eternal rest.

"I love you too Rukia. Rukia? Rukia!!"

"We have to get Ichigo out of here now!" Grimmjow yelled picking up the broken Ichigo and motioning for Shuuhei and Renji to follow.

"I need to be alone." Renji said with tears dried on his face.

"Renji!" Shuuhei yelled.

Shuuhei dragged Renji out right behind Grimmjow.

Back at their place Grimmjow dropped Ichigo on the bed and yelled "Ichigo snap out of it! There was nothing you could do."

"If I wasn't captured then Rukia would still be living!" Ichigo shot back

"No one could have known Aizen was after you it's not your fault." Shuuhei said comforting Ichigo.

"Your right it wasn't his fault, it was mine!" Renji said collapsing on the bed beside Ichigo.

"God, I can't deal with this emo bullshit. I'm going for a walk to cool down. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Grimmjow said while heading out the door.

"I think I will catch up to Grimmjow. You two can solve your own problems." Shuuhei said before running after Grimmjow.

"It wasn't your fault Renji, none of us could have stopped Aizen in our current states." Ichigo said as he stroked Renji's red mane letting it tumble from its captivity.

"You are a real good friend Ichigo." Renji said as he snuggled up and placed his head on the teen's chest.

"I know how it feels to lose someone that close to you. That is why I am handling this better than you. Plus who said I was 'just a friend'?" Ichigo said comforting his 'friend'.

"You weren't handling this well when it happened, you were more distraught than I was."

"I may have been then but I am fine now unlike you."

"Actually being this close to you really settled me down. I think that is why I love you so much." Renji said embracing Ichigo never wanting to let him go.

"Eh?" Ichigo said as he wriggled out of Renji's strong grasp. "You love me?"

"Yes of course, why do you think I put up with Grimmjow?"

"I thought you just had a crush on me not full blown love, I'm not ready to handle a relationship especially with a guy." Ichigo said hesitantly backing away.

"You do know that it's not just me right? Whether he likes it or not Grimmjow feels the same as I do in fact I think his love is stronger." Renji said sadly accepting the fact the hollow was beating him.

"Is that why he carried me so protectively bridal style?"

"Yes, also we just found out Shuuhei loves you as well only his love grew from the shadows."

"So many fans and I was oblivious to it all."

"Hey are you two alright now or should we continue our walk?" Shuuhei asked poking his head through the door. "Now, now Renji don't use his weakened state to swoon him over to you."

"I wasn't swooning him!" Renji said with a blush. "He was helping me with… with Rukia." Renji burst into tears again.

"Shuuhei I think you better continue your walk." Ichigo said placing an arm over Renji.

After Shuuhei left, Ichigo laid Renji on the bed again beside him.

"What can you do to block their faces out of your mind?" Renji said fighting back more tears.

"You don't. You let them come and you accept that you will only have this as a reminder of a great person. Cry if you need to cry, it's never good to keep it bottled up. Someone once said the time goes on whether you like it or not, you must roll with the punches through life or you get swallowed up with sorrow and die."

"How can you let it slide so easily?"

"I am used to happiness being ripped away from me."

"That is so depressing, I thought you were trying to cheer me up not sadden me more."

"I'm not trying to hold your hand and say it will be alright because it won't. I am trying to get you used to the fact that important people in your life will die and you must accept their death and move on."

"You know you can be very serious when you want to be, that really shocks me." Renji said trying to shift the topic to something happier.

"Avoiding what happened won't help either, it just drags the healing process on longer. Are you done mourning over Rukia?"

"Yes, for now at least. I just want to stay next to you longer, with you around my fears just melt."

"Renji, get some rest."

"Ok, Ichigo, just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Whether you choose Shuuhei, Grimmjow or I, still love the others as brothers.

"Who says I can't choose all?"

"That would be the best choice, but it is your decision and yours alone. Well that is far away for now so lets just enjoy these moments together."

"Agreed."

-------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if the chapter sucked I just wanted something to push the story along further. Incase you are wondering the person Ichigo was talking about was me (I couldn't help but add my own opinion.) Some may have noticed what I have started hinting at and it may change depending on how the story develops. I am not so good at writing emotional chapters and this one is short too. Even though Grimmjow is winning the polls it was mostly based on Ichigo and Renji because they were the hardest hit by Rukia's death. I may also add chapters where it just has Ichigo and someone else going on a date. One last thing I am proudly Canadian so don't bug me on the spelling of colour. (We do not live in igloos thank you very much for those who haven't figured that out.) R&R!


	7. Fears

Sorry everyone about the whole Rukia "I love you" thing! That was slip up of what is to come when someone actually important dies, (oops .). That is just a teaser but will not happen for at least 5 more chapters. Please also remember that this is just the first Thursday.

Grimmjow: 7

Harem: 4

Renji: 3

Shuuhei: 2

Harem is slowly catching up to Grimmjow. Renji and Shuuhei lovers gather your friends to vote for them!

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Fears

"You will be my toy, whether you like it of not." Aizen purred in Ichigo's ear.

"Never!" Ichigo spat.

"You WILL obey me toy or your lovers get a rather unpleasant surprise."

Ichigo finally notices his three lovers hanging on a wall naked, shivering with whip marks along their beautiful bodies. Each of their faces contorted in fear with tears running free. Each man had a rather strange looking device snugly fit around his member.

"What is that?" Ichigo said gasped at the sight.

"That is a cruel way to sterilize them."

Ichigo's eyes bulged as heard weak whispering asking for freedom.

"Why do you want me?"

"Ichigo you are very attractive to people with strong spirit powers hence your lovers. I want you to myself to screw and play with for eternity. Listening to your pleasant moans and cries for freedom is my sweet music. I need you for my lust to calm down. I will hunt you down to the ends of the Earth just to be in your pleasant cavern."

"What if I refuse?"

"Then I will make anyone who loves you life a living hell before I kill them in front of your eyes. I will leave you to ponder this alone with your precious lovers."

Once Aizen left Ichigo caressed each man softly touching each curve wincing at the pleas for freedom knowing that as long as they loved him they could never be free. Ichigo was determined to save these men even if it meant never being near them again and constantly being fucked by the sick pig Aizen. Ichigo wept away from the three hanging figures when he heard a small voice, "Ichigo…wake up."

Ichigo's eyes slowly fluttered open to the sound of a worried Renji. "Are you alright?" Renji asked curiously concern filled his voice and face.

"I am alright why?"

"You were crying in your sleep whimpering softly saying 'I'm sorry' then each of our names. We have been trying to wake you for ten minutes." Grimmjow said with just as much concern and worry about him as Renji. Ichigo also noticed Shuuhei beside Grimmjow looking worried as well.

"I'm fine can I be alone for a minute?"

"NO!" all three shouted remembering the last time Ichigo had time to himself.

"Don't worry Aizen won't be bothering me anytime soon, he likes seeing me suffer too much to take every opportunity."

"Fine but we will be right outside the door if he does appear don't forget to scream or yell to alert us this time." Renji said hesitant to leave.

As the trio left, Shirosaki and Zangetsu immediately started talking.

_King are you all right? When you were thrashing and weeping in bed we were just as worried about you as the others were._

We could not contact you, there was an immense shield that even Shirosaki could not break.

_Did someone contact you?_

'How can they do that when I'm sleeping?'

Sometimes people can talk through their dreams, so who contacted you?

'Aizen'

_That Bastard! What did he say?_

'He said he wanted me and that he would severely hurt Renji, Shuuhei and Grimmjow if I did not become his toy.'

Well what are you going to do?

'I think I am going to try to make Grimmjow, Renji and Shuuhei from loving me so that I don't give them any pain when Aizen comes for me.'

You are playing right into his hands when you do that you realize? Remember he enjoys seeing you and everyone around you suffer.

'But if I don't do this he may kill them and I now know I care too deeply for them to let Aizen do that.'

_But Ichigo._

'No buts I have made up my mind so I'm shutting you out right now, sorry.' With that he shut out his worried other selves and set his plan into action. He decided to drive Shuuhei away first as he is the one with the least attachment.

"Shuuhei can you come in here for a moment?' Ichigo yelled at the door.

Hesitantly entering Shuuhei walked into the room, "Yes Ichigo?"

"Sit"

"What is this about?" Shuuhei asked.

"Why do you like me?"

Caught completely off guard by the question Shuuhei responded, "Ichigo you're a great person, anyone can see that. Also your attitude, confident air and determination attracted me to you."

"I see."

"Why are you wondering?"

"Just trying to see which of my fake traits attracted the sorry bunch of losers to me." Ichigo winced in his head at how cruel he had just been.

"What?"

"I only have love for women and was conducting an experiment involving what traits men find attractive in other men so I can turn them off and focus on women" Ichigo knew this was completely false and if either Grimmjow or Renji heard they would have laughed and then demanded the real reason.

"I see, is that how you really feel?"

"Yes, now when you leave please send in Renji."

Shuuhei was broken and confused. 'It was all a lie? An experiment? I was chasing after a dream?' When Ichigo was out of sight Shuuhei burst out in tears in front of Renji and Grimmjow.

"What the hell happened Shuuhei?" Renji asked.

"Renji, Ichigo wants to see you next." Shuuhei said between burst of tears.

"Ok, Grimmjow comfort Shuuhei will you?"

"Fine."

Walking into the bedroom Renji asked, "What did you tell…"

"Sit"

"Not until you answer my question."

"SIT RENJI!" Ichigo firmly commanded

"What is this about Ichi?"

"Don't you dare call me that name. Renji why do you like me?"

"Like you? I love you."

"Answer the question Renji"

"Ichigo this isn't you, what's wrong? Was it that dream?"

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION RENJI!" Ichigo bellowed.

"Not until you answer mine!"

Realizing this was not going to go the same with Renji as with Shuuhei, he changed his tactics. "I am perfectly fine, I am asking this for research."

"You're lying, I can tell because when you lie the tip of your mouth tightens."

'Damn he knows me too well.' Ichigo thought bitterly. "I am not lying, I have answered your question now answer mine."

"Fine, I like you because of your stubbornness, your willingness to go to the ends of the earth for a friend and your compassion for spirits."

'His and Shuuhei's answers are different. I wonder what Grimmjow will say.'

A knock at the door disturbed Ichigo's plan so he decided to wait to destroy Renji and Grimmjow. It pained him inside to do this but it was for them all for them.

"What weren't you guys at school today?" Orihime's chipper voice asked Grimmjow from behind the door. "And what happened to Shuuhei?"

Renji and Ichigo walked in the living room greeted by Orihime, "Hello Renji and… Ichigo." A blush adorned her cheeks as she looked at him.

Putting his hands on his hips trying to look like a teacher to intimidate her "What are you looking at baka?"

Grimmjow could not contain himself at Ichigo's action and Orihime's blush deepening in shade. "You moron you're still naked!"

Ichigo looked down at his naked glory totally forgetting that he has been naked since his almost rape the day before. "Shit, sorry Orihime." Ichigo said running into the bedroom to find clothes.

"No problem, I assure you she has seen better." Uryu's smug voice said behind the still blushing girl.

"Shut up Ishida"

'Ichigo still didn't know about Uryu and Orihime's little escapade, that will change soon enough and knock the Quincy down a couple pegs.' Grimmjow thought gleefully.

"Wait we missed school? How long was I asleep?" Ichigo asked now fully clothed.

"We got back here around midnight, you and Renji collapsed on the bed shortly after. Renji awoke an hour before you did, because that was when you started to mumble then you started weeping ten minutes before you woke up." Shuuhei said still trying to get over his conversation with Ichigo.

"Well can we eat now, I'm starving." Renji said as his stomach growled.

"Would you two like to stay for dinner?" Ichigo asked.

"No we have other places to visit Orihime just wanted to check up on you." Uryu said.

"Don't worry Ichigo he was worried too." Orihime whispered in his ear before departing with Ishida.

"God this week has been busy, and it isn't even done yet." Ichigo sighed.

"Just make yourself comfortable, we will make you food." Renji said heading toward the kitchen.

"All of you cook?" Ichigo said in disbelief.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about us Ichigo." Shuuhei said. 'I better ask Renji and Grimmjow about my talk with Ichigo because that couldn't have been the real him'

After they ate a surprisingly delicious meal Ichigo went to take a shower alone. The others still had ears on the bathroom but discussed Ichigo's recent talks. Shuuhei explained his talk with Ichigo and Renji explained his. They concluded that Ichigo had seen something frightening in his dream and was trying to protect them from it.

"Zabimaru says that some people can contact others through their dreams and that may have happened to Ichigo." Renji said finally understanding Ichigo a bit better.

"So he is trying to protect us by making us leave him?" Shuuhei asked relieved that what Ichigo said to him was a lie.

"Well we will just have to rough him up until he tells us what happened and we can protect him from it." Grimmjow said.

"You will do no such thing, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Ichigo said clad in only a towel in the bathroom doorway.

"You aren't going to push us away, we need to fight this threat together." Renji said with his libido squealing with joy at Ichigo's appearance.

"Besides if you expect us not to care for you when you're only in a towel think again." Grimmjow said before rushing to the unexpecting boy.

As Grimmjow pushed Ichigo against a near wall roughly kissing him Renji yelled at the teaal haired man "No fair you did a sneak attack!"

"You could go for something other than his mouth you know." Grimmjow said between kissing while ripping off Ichigo's towel.

"But then there is nothing left for me." Shuuhei pouted.

Before Renji could grasp Ichigo's now throbbing member Grimmjow decided on his own to take this back to the bedroom. He picked up Ichigo still in a lip lock and dropped him on the bed. The other two quickly followed undressing along with Grimmjow.

While taking off his pants and boxers Shuuhei said, "I've never done it with four people before."

"You've had a threesom? Awww I've only had regular sex." Renji said.

"I once had a I think it was a fivesom with some other arrancar." Grimmjow said revealing his eager member.

"I'm still a virgin." Ichigo shyly said gaping at the three large erect juniors.

"And well endowed too it looks like." Grimmjow said eating up Ichigo's naked frame.

"Not as much as you three." Ichigo said blushing as Grimmjow decided to see who's was biggest.

"Damn Ichigo is the biggest followed by me then Renji and Shuuhei are tied."

"Hey we are only an inch shy of Ichigo!" Renji protested.

"Still it amazes me that for someone so young he can be so big… I wonder if it's real. His dad is a doctor and awfully proud of his son." Shuuhei said wonderingly

"Hey, it's real! Geez!" Ichigo said offended at the thought of him being plastic.

"Since he is a virgin who gets to take his virginity?" Renji asked.

"We could do rock, paper, scissors." Shuuhei suggested.

"You are not deciding who takes my virginity by rock paper scissors!" Ichigo yelled. "However I do have an idea but it would mean that w have to postpone our romp right now."

"What is this idea?" Grimmjow asked.

"I would need to ask Ishida for the starting material but that can wait till tomorrow how about today we just don't screw me."

"But I was looking forward to that!" Grimmjow said trying not to sound desperate.

"So was I." Renji said pulling off a funny looking puppy dog face.

"I will wait until you are ready Ichigo." Shuuhei said.

"Suck up!" Renji and Grimmjow said together.

"Are we going to do something today or not cause my arousal is losing steam." Ichigo said annoyed at the three men.

"Oh right sorry," the three said in unison.

Grimmjow jumped at the chance to grab Ichigo's member and start stroking it softly lowering his head down to suck on it. A moan escaped Ichigo's mouth as Grimmjow started using his magical tongue and nibbled softly on the foreskin. "Mmm you taste good Itchi."

Renji losing no time put his throbbing erection into Ichigo's hesitant mouth. Ichigo immediately stated sucking hard and in tune to Grimmjow's actions. "Wow Ichi you are really good!"

"Leaned from the best." Grimmjow said.

"Aww I have nothing to do." Shuuhei said disappointed.

Quickly Ichigo's hand shot out grabbed Shuuhei's pride and started stroking it in tune with the other actions while managing to grab Grimmjow's neglected arousal in the other hand.

Gasps, groans and moans were heard from all around, as they started bucking and wriggling. They all came in the same minute, Grimmjow swallowed all of Ichigo's fluid and Ichigo did the same with Renji's. Shuuhei's and Grimmjow's went all over the four men laying down catching their breaths.

"That was fantastic!" Ichigo said catching his breath.

"But it was too short," Grimmjow complained.

The three men snuggled beside and on Ichigo as one by one they fell into sleep.

Ichigo thought to himself 'Man this only makes it harder to let go but this also proves their dedication. I hope I don't over heat with this much body heat. Shuuhei snuggling my right side, Renji on the left and Grimmjow on top, I could get used to this and the wonderful sex to come.

------------------------------------------------

Chapter done!

Wow I went to almost crying in the beginning to lust crazy at the end. Sorry the sex scene sucked that was my first yaoi sex scene. I hope it will get better in later chapters I also plan on going into more detail especially when its just Ichigo and one other person. Until next time, R&R!


	8. Amusement

Every couple of chapters there is going to be one chapter dedicated to a competitor and Ichigo. The chapter will be all about Shuuhei because of the treatment he endured last chapter. Note this is a Friday.

Grimmjow: 7

Harem: 4

Renji: 3

Shuuhei: 2

Awww no new votes : (

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Amusement

Waking up in a manmade tent literally Ichigo was greeted by soft stoking of hair, chest and groin. Multiple things started poking him all around. "It all seems we have morning wood" Ichigo said breaking the comfortable silence.

"Well I know a surefire way to fix that." The teal haired smirking man said on top of Ichigo grabbing for his hardened member.

Ichigo, Shuuhei and Renji were all blushing furiously at the hinted suggestion. It was Shuuhei who spoke first, "Grimmjow, I know your eager but must I remind you it is solely Ichigo's decision as we all willingly listen to him."

"Although I hate to, I agree with Shuuhei, we must let Ichigo decide when the time is right." Renji said hoping to score points with Ichigo and saying the truth at the same time. He just wished he could have thought of it before Shuuhei.

"I know your right but I want that time to be now." Grimmjow growled trying to drown to poutiness in his voice.

"I am sorry Grimmjow but yesterday's… event happened on purely lust and not love, I do not want to lose my virginity on lust. Also how can I feel love for one or all of you if the others are quickly snatching me away to further their own ends? Now I hate treating myself like an object but it must be done like triplets sharing one toy, you must share me. I will say whom I want with me on which day and the others must not question my choices. If I decide to have in my company one of you for more than one day in a row that should show a clear symbol to the others that they are approaching me the wrong way and try different tactics or maybe I have fallen for the person I chose. Now something has occurred to me that I greatly dislike, you know far too much about me and I know little of any of you. For right now I will choose you according to how much I know you starting with the least and that Shuuhei is you." Ichigo said drawing a deep breath after the speech.

"How long did you stay up to think that one up?" Renji asked with a snicker slowly advancing his roaming hands.

Ichigo quickly stopped the roaming and glared at Renji, "I am completely serious Renji. Now if you all can relinquish your grasps I would like to clean myself. Also a perk to those who are chosen for the day may attend the bathroom with me as I clean myself but no one else is allowed. Now Shuuhei hurry up I am quite cold waiting for you naked."

Shuuhei obediently followed Ichigo in all his naked glory staring at his nice, firm, tight, virgin ass. After closing the door the air around Ichigo changed drastically. Ichigo loosened his shoulders letting out a huge sigh. "Are you alright Ichigo?" Shuuhei asked concerned about the sigh. 'God I hope he isn't going to have another frightening talk with me.'

Without a sound Ichigo turned around and hugged Shuuhei in a soft yet firm embrace, catching the shinigami off guard. "I'm sorry Shuuhei." Ichigo said, his voice filled with a large amount of sadness and remorse.

Returning his brace just as soft and firm Shuuhei responded, "If you are talking about the … chat we had, I figured out you were only trying to protect us the only way you knew how, rejecting happiness in your life."

"I felt so bad after doing that I wanted to curl up and die." Ichigo said with remorse gaining strength."

"No need to do that, but please explain your dream, I promise I won't attack you the way Grimmjow did."

Releasing his grasp Ichigo went and turned on the tap filling the tub. "We came here to clean ourselves not talk about my stupid dreams."

"If that is what you want I shall leave for another time but I want this question answered, what was with your sophisticated speech back in the bedroom?"

"Oh, that was me listening to the voices in my head, I honestly enjoyed last night but they didn't want me be owned by my lust."

"Ok, so is this the real you showing through right now or is it the guarded Ichigo that doesn't trust anything that isn't in his head?"

"This is me." Ichigo said going back to Shuuhei in a passionate kiss. Ichigo's tongue begged entry into Shuuhei, which he complied immediately sending out his own scout to scour Ichigo's home. The two scouts then battled for domination, Shuuhei quickly gained the advantage before they departed.

Breaking the kiss in need of air Shuuhei seemed surprised. "Seems you have gotten better than what I heard from the others."

"Was I that bad?"

"They wouldn't say, it just feels like you have more experience now."

"I think we should head into the shower now. The others may start thinking we are having sex in here."

"That may not be such a bad thing but Ichigo, if you intended to have a shower why did you fill the tub?"

"Crap, I guess we will have to get a bath then, but they take longer."

"I wouldn't mind being in warm water with you for longer Ichigo. But can we get in now, I am freezing."

With that they entered the tub, relaxing tense muscles. They cleaned in peace and quiet, not an awkward quiet mind you but a pleasant quiet that eased the mind and body.

"Shuuhei?" Ichigo asked relaxing in the water.

"Hmm?"

"Seeing how I want to learn more about you I would like to start with you tattoo on your cheek."

Shuuhei adorned a blush deepening in shade every second. "I am not proud of it but surely you know of the perverse nature the number 69 has right?"

"Everyone over eleven knows what it means." Ichigo shot back a little angry, even though he recently learned about it from one of his friends.

"Well some of my friends are very perverse and get bored easily so they had a competition. A competition involving the 69 position and well I won.

"Oh." Ichigo's cheeks started burning with his libido shooting interesting pictures in his mind.

"The rest of your questions can wait until our date." Getting out of the tub Shuuhei dried himself off and went for some clothes in the bedroom.

"Date?" Ichigo asked not quite understanding. He quickly dried and chased after Shuuhei.

"What did you think we are calling the day to ourselves?"

"Oh, right." Ichigo clearly had not thought of it as a date, now he was worried. He had never been on a date and now on a date with a guy, not that guys bothered him that way anymore.

When they finished dressing themselves Ichigo found a problem in their plan. "Shuuhei, dates require money, I have not a penny to my name."

"Did you spend your millions of yen on something we haven't seen yet?" Renji asked overhearing their conversation while making breakfast.

"Millions of yen?" Ichigo asked thinking where he could get such a large sum of money.

"Didn't Soul Society tell you that you get paid for every hollow killed? Remember you killed a couple of Arrancar and hundreds of minor hollows. Also Soul Society gave each of your human friends money for helping with our crisis. I also assume they paid you money for killing bount as well." Shuuhei said shocked that Ichigo didn't know that.

"Where would my money be held?"

"I doubt the Shinigami Bank because you didn't create an account so probably the retired ex captain who runs that shop has your money." Shuuhei said.

"Then I suggest after breakfast we pay him a visit." Ichigo said hoping that the shopkeeper didn't spend any of HIS money.

After Breakfast they paid the nice shopkeeper a visit.

"You knew this entire time I was getting paid but yet you didn't tell me?" Ichigo yelled at the man.

"I assumed Rukia would have told you." Hat and clogs said.

Ichigo winced at the name but with Shuuhei's comforting hand on his shoulder he let it go. "Then can I have access to my money now?"

"Of course!" he said with a gleam in his eye, "After you pay the fees."

"Fees?"

"Yes, for handling and storage."

"How much?"

"10"

"10! Are you crazy? 2 at max you greedy little…"

"Now now be nice, I will take that two percent only because of the vast amount you have."

"How much do I have?"

"50 million yen."

Ichigo gaped at the man "Then you wanted 5 million of it but instead you are settling for 1, what is the catch?"

"No catch, just make sure you don't spend it all I one place."

After gathering some of the money Shuuhei led Ichigo to a fair that had just set up today.

"So this is where you wanted to take me eh?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah, I have never been to one before because I don't get to the real world much."

"Ok, just a couple things, don't have any affection towards me while we are there otherwise there will be trouble. Let me choose the rides that are suitable for us and try not to look like a tourist."

"What trouble? I will let you choose the rides except one and I will not gawk at everything."

"Fangirls are the trouble and I agree to the one ride."

"Fangirls?"

"Yes."

"Why are they trouble?"

"You will see when we find some. Anyway lets get our tickets and go on some rides."

Ichigo bought the tickets and Shuuhei experienced his first fair. He quickly realized lines are evil and the rides too short.

"Why does everyone like this one so much? I hate these lines!" Shuuhei said impatiently to Ichigo who was enjoying himself a lot.

"Rollercoasters always have large lines because they are the favorite ride of people."

"Why? Most of the riders end up sick to their stomachs." Shuuhei observed several boys get off and run to the nearest trashcan.

"It's the thrill of the ride I guess, but it really can't compare to killing hollows. It looks like its our turn and we are at the front. Ugh fangirls are there, maybe we should wait in line again."

"I will not wait in another blasted line because you are scared of girls. Get on Ichigo."

The two men were eyed suspiciously by the girls Ichigo had warned him about but he seen nothing visibly wrong with them. Shuuhei wondered why humans got a thrill riding up a hill, until he seen Ichigo start to clench and he saw the drop. "Ichigo is this safe?" Shuuhei asked scared that the wooden beams would not hold.

"There haven't been that many deaths…"

"One death is more than enough for this ride to be banned, why hasn't it?"

"There is a huge demand, now shut up and enjoy."

The ride suddenly dropped and started gaining speed going through one loop and hanging upside down for a couple seconds. Shuuhei was terrified at the lack of protection and instinctively snatched Ichigo's hand and squeezed the dear life out of it. Before the ride was over Shuuhei kept thinking his mantra over and over again, 'I will not scream, I will not scream, I will not scream!'

When the ride was over Shuuhei was thankful Ichigo had not let him eat before the ride. Right after the ride Shuuhei did not care if anyone was watching he turned around, hugged and kissed him simultaneously. When he let go he realized he was surrounded. He had faced Ryoka, countless hollows, seen the arrancar but nothing had scared him more, not even the rollercoaster, than the looks he got from the fangirls. "Ichigo, what are they looking at?"

"Meat. I told you we should have waited but no, then you had to hold my hand, then when they were looking kiss and hug me. I didn't mind but I knew it would come with repercussions."

"Do you know any of them?"

"Orihime!?"

"Well that answers that questions."

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun but I can't let you go, you are just too cute together!" Orihime all but squealed and others shrieked with agreement.

"Sorry Orihime, but I know how to deal with you." Ichigo said with a grin.

Several girls around gasped saying things like "He wouldn't!" or "No way!"

"Kurosaki-kun no need to be rash, we just want to… talk with you."

"Ichigo what are you going to do?" Shuuhei asked because of all the gasps I the audience.

"Something I learned from both Grimmjow and Renji."

"What is that?"

"This."

Ichigo faced Shuuhei and latched lips, but there was more. Ichigo was fierce and his hands roamed all over his body. One hand squeezed his ass and Shuuhei let out a pleased moan between kissing. Shuuhei noticed that each movement or gasps of pleasure sent one or two of the girls down from blood lose. Realizing Ichigo's plan he sent his own hands wandering and squeezed Ichigo's ass just as Ichigo squeezed his a second time. They both let out a moan and then started rubbing their erections together and playing with each other's nipples. Only three of the girls were still stand, two wavering but Orihime just ate it up with not even a trickle of blood yet. Shuuhei decided to experiment and broke their kiss much to the dismay of Ichigo who whined. Shuuhei lifted Ichigo's shirt and bent down to start sucking one of his nipples. This sent the two wavering ones down like a flash and Orihime's blood started a slow trickle. 'Well then,' Shuuhei thought 'I guess I have to go a little bit further.' Shuuhei let Ichigo's shirt drop back down and lowered his head and undid Ichigo's pants earning a gasp from both Ichigo and Orihime. Right before Shuuhei put his hand down Ichigo's pants Orihime's nose almost exploded with blood.

"Doing up his pants again calmly Ichigo said, "See what I mean about Fangirls. Orihime was a bit of a surprise though. Now pick your one ride then we are leaveing."

Shuuhei looked around and seen the one he was eyeing all afternoon. "That one." Shuuhei had pointed to the tunnel of love.

"Oh no way in hell am I going in there." Ichigo said backing away from the fangirls mounds.

"But Ichigo you said I could pick one ride." Shuuhei pulled off a perfect puppydog face despite his rugged looks.

"Crap, well I do guess I owe you for saving us back there even if it was extreme."

Inside the tunnel of love Shuuhei fully planned to resume what he started outside. As soon as they were in the dark he leapt on Ichigo and started attacking his clothes with protests from Ichigo.

"Wait! Shuuhei this ride doesn't Mmm…" Ichigo sentenced was cut off by Shuuhei grabbing his erection and started to pump it softly while lowering his head. "Shuu ...hei" Ichigo moaned, "The, the mmm…ride is too short!" Shuuhei sat straight up as they appeared into the light again with Ichigo's member still throbbing in his hand. The women in the crowd fell from blood lose and the men either ran away to throw up or looked curiously. Hastily doing up his pants for the second time that evening he ran out of the fair with Shuuhei hand in hand. Once a safe distance from the fair on their way home Ichigo said, "Geez Shuuhei, I know your eager but at the fair? I don't think I can safely step outside more than a block now without waiting women eyes, to see what I will do next or better yet who I will do next."

Shuuhei looked at his feet ashamed at the way he acted, "I am sorry Ichigo."

"What are you apologizing for? I didn't say I hated it, I just said I will have to be more careful from now on. Now lets go home but I don't want and pleasure tonight, just sleep.

With that the two continued down the street with Ichigo hoping Renji and Grimmjow will hold more restraint in pubic places.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter done!

Sorry it took so long but I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. As always R&R!


	9. Walk

Last chapter was all about Shuuhei and now in order of least votes to most Renji is next! I really hope three or more people vote for harem because you would get a great treat. I'm not trying to hinder Grimmjow but steamy Monday harem sex (Well not sex cause that's being saved for later but something kinky!) somewhere public is better than Sunday, alone in their house. Plus a hint if any contestant gets more than ten votes something special happens. Also I will have the "evil" fangirls appearing frequently because they make a story entertaining. I also enjoy the idea of Uryu being a fanguy. Please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to vote!

Grimmjow: 7

Harem: 5

Renji: 3

Shuuhei: 2

Woot! Harem is gaining more speed (even if it only by one vote)

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

Walk

Waking up once again without clothes and having a manmade tent around him Ichigo was beginning to think this was normal. Although they did nothing Grimmjow did try but was quickly stopped by a now overly protective Shuuhei. Obviously Shuuhei liked their date so he was silent about the details, blushing whenever Renji or Grimmjow asked if they had sex. This of course was meant to dishearten them but it only made their need stronger.

"Ok Renji you are next, come on." Ichigo said waiting impatiently at the door tapping his foot.

"I'm coming, so hold on." Renji said approaching Ichigo.

Once in the bathroom Ichigo immediately turned on the shower and went inside. 'I will not make the same mistake again today' Ichigo thought bitterly.

"Oi, Ichigo where are we going today?" Renji asked stepping in the shower.

"Renji, you pick where we go, baka." Ichigo said trying to clean himself.

"Ichi, you know that showers aren't just for cleaning yourselves right?" Renji asked wrapping his arms around Ichigo's sides.

Turning around to stare at Renji, Ichigo went for a morning kiss. Renji was caught slightly off guard but pulled Ichigo closer tightening his hold on the boy. Ichigo's own hand wandered around Renji's lean back, one hand went to release Renji's hair from its captivity and the other grasped one of Renji's firm ass cheeks receiving a gasp of pleasure mixed with shock.

'Ichigo definitely isn't as shy as he was Monday' Renji thought enjoying the new forward, eager Ichigo.

Their Morning wood rubbed together furiously, longing. Once Renji's mane was free tumbling down their bodies both of Ichigo's hands now had firm grasp on both of Renji's cheeks. Copying Ichigo, Renji's own hands gripped Ichigo's virgin ass earning a small gasp. Renji was not prepared for what happened next, one of Ichigo's slender fingers poked inside Renji's entrance. Renji moaned with pleasure copying Ichigo, sending in one of his tough fingers in the virgin entrance. Ichigo moaned and tightened wincing in pain.

"Ichi, it's going to hurt a lot more if you don't relax, just copy what I am doing." Renji said relaxed waiting to move his finger once again.

"Ok, thanks Renji." Ichigo said searching inside Renji for the spot he was looking for.

Renji's vision went white with pleasure, as Ichigo had hit the spot he was looking for. Renji's moan was low and turned into a pleased growl at the end. Panting he said, "Do… do that, again!"

"With pleasure." Ichigo said hitting that spot again and again with his finger. Then it was Ichigo's turn to moan with immense pleasure, Renji's fingers had accidentally pushed his spot while twitching from Renji's own enjoyment. "So, so this is what you were moaning about." Ichigo said panting. Ichigo stopped his prodding so Renji could calm himself.

"Ok, I found your spot and you found mine now on the count of three lets hit them at the same time." Renji said trying to get his breathing to calm.

"1"

"2"

"3!" Ichigo said, as he trust his finger at Renji's spot hitting it dead center while Renji did the same. Blinding pleasure filled them and long drawn out moans escaped. Their knees gave away and they slammed against a nearby wall, with Renji hitting the wall.

They slowly removed their fingers still panting, sure it wasn't as good as sex but it was good enough for the moment. With their energy drained their morning wood had no trouble fading away. "God, that was the second best thing to sex I think." Renji said letting Ichigo bury his head in Renji's neck.

"Don't say that, it only makes it harder for me to restrain myself!" Ichigo whimpered.

"I think we should get out now, we don't want the others to come in and demand anything of you on my day." Renji said squirming away from Ichigo to dry off.

"Fine." Ichigo said before he turned off the shower, stepped out and proceeded to dry himself.

The rest of their time in the house was spent getting clothed, eating and avoiding the scowls Renji got from Shuuhei and the murderous intent from Grimmjow.

Once they were out of the house a safe distance away Ichigo asked, "Where to now?"

"I just want to enjoy our time together, so lets just walk around."

"Ok, that is fine with me, we could down by the river at dusk if you wanted. It is very beautiful."

"I would like that."

Renji and Ichigo randomly walked around aimlessly until dusk then went to the river.

Even though we haven't done anything have you enjoyed your time today?" Ichigo asked while walking.

"I didn't like." Renji seen Ichigo's head drop. "I loved it." Renji said clutching Ichigo's closest hand in his own.

"I KNEW IT!!!!" a voice shrieked.

"Crap, Renji be prepared to run." Ichigo said walking faster.

"Why?" Renji asked looking back at the hoard of girls. "They seem harmless enough."

"Did Shuuhei tell you about our run in with 'harmless girls' yesterday?"

"No, he didn't say anything, we tried to get it out of him but all he did was blush."

"Well those aren't normal girls, they are yaoi fangirls and they are all surprisingly different from the group we met yesterday. That worries me; it means that we may have to hide permanently in our house. Now lets not talk until we get rid of them." Ichigo said running still latching hands with Renji who stumbled after.

Finally escaping the girls the two men hide under a bridge and sit down to look at the sunset. "Phew that was close." Ichigo said leaning against Renji

"We finally found you!" Uryu Ishida said coming into view.

"Why were you looking for us Uryu? And who is we?" Ichigo asked.

"You are quite good at running away but you should remember to reign your spirit energy in if you want to hide. We have you surrounded, now give up peacefully."

Dozens of girls come from behind Uryu and block all exits for the pair of frightened men. "Uryu, since when were you a fangirl?" Ichigo asked remembering their plan from yesterday with Shuuhei. "Oh well doesn't matter, Renji can you look over here for a second and stand up."

Renji and Ichigo stood and faced eachother Ichigo said, "Renji you have something on your face."

"Where?"

"There." Ichigo said as he placed his lips over Renji's and started undoing Renji's pants. Renji quickly lost in his lust didn't care if people are watching and undid Ichigo's pants as well. The girls dropped like flies, pretty soon all that held the erections apart were boxers. But Ichigo stopped to look around and noticed only Uryu was there. Ichigo calmly pulled up his pants much to the displeasure of Renji who growled. "Renji our goal was to make them drop not to have sex, Uryu is a different matter though." Ichigo went up to the daydreaming Quincy still standing and gave him a powerful kick to the groin area. Renji winced as he pulled up his pants, watching Ishida crumple over.

"Was that really needed?" Renji asked because he knew Ichigo winced as much as he did.

"If I didn't do that he would have made us have sex for his perverted fantasies. Now lets get out of here and actually enjoy the sky."

Ichigo and Renji watched the sun fall peacefully holding each other's hands leaning for support. Once it was night they calmly walked home with Renji still satisfied with the shower in the morning. 'Two down and one to go,' Ichigo thought heading home.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter done!

Yes this one wasn't as action packed as Shuuhei's but Renji went a little further. I wonder who will lead the third faction of fangirls and what Grimmjow's plans are for his date? Until next time please R&R! I know I updated fast but I will geive this one some time so people can vote.


	10. Tattoos

Sorry for the longer waiting period, I started up a couple other stories and I went camping. I guess it's a harem date this time. Even though I was waiting for more harem votes I guess I will do the thing I was saving.

Grimmjow: 8

Harem: 6

Renji: 4

Shuuhei: 3

Wow all up one…that was productive.

* * *

Chapter 10

Tattoos

Waking up naked, with morning wood and surrounded by his lovers with the same problem. Yup just another regular morning. What was different this morning was that all three other men were still sleeping. 'This isn't normal.' Ichigo thought slightly moving his head to admire their bodies, and faces. Renji and his tattoos looked so peaceful he wanted to gently stroke every beautiful black line. Shuuhei just looked lovely with his perverted tattoo. Grimmjow always had a grin on his face, even when sleeping. Aizen's brand to the right above where his hollow hole was on his back. Ichigo realized two things right then. One all of them had tattoos and two he was the only one in his real body. Soul Society made a gigai for Grimmjow's use that lets him mask his hollow forms. These men have protected him and saved him from Aizen and Ichigo hasn't done anything to properly thank them. Ichigo made up his mind, today was for all of them. Renji and Grimmjow on either side had used his arms for pillows last night when he wrapped his arms around them. At once he poked all three at once. Shuuhei was awakened by Ichigo's morning wood.

"You woke up before us?" They asked groggily.

"Yes, and I am sorry Grimmjow but your day will have to wait until tomorrow. There is something I need to do for all of you. That means that today everyone cleans themselves at once. Grimmjow and I are in the shower while Renji and Shuuhei are in the tub."

No one argued they were still half asleep after cleaning themselves. Ichigo was surprised Grimmjow didn't try anything.

"Now you three sit while I make breakfast. You have made it for me but I haven't returned the favour."

Ichigo made breakfast and lead the group out to rougher part of the town. Several thugs eyed them warily. Not even thugs were ready to fight three grown men for the money the boy was counting. Well not the smarter ones anyway.

"Hey boy, it looks like you have money to throw around. How about throwing all of it my way?" A thug said at the mouth of an alley Ichigo walked into searching for the right place. Ichigo ignored the thug and his ten friends, so did Grimmjow, Renji and Shuuhei. The thugs weren't worth their time. "Look at me when I give demands damn it!" The thug shouted pulling a knife. "Maybe I just have to slit that throat of yours for your disobedience."

It isn't wise at all to threaten Ichigo at all. Usually Ichigo could have taken care of them himself but frankly he had no idea what was going on behind him. All he was doing was trying to find a shop among fifty in the alley. Just because Ichigo didn't hear him doesn't mean Grimmjow, Renji or Shuuhei ignored the man as well. The three turned as one and attacked the poor fellows. Leaving the thugs in a heap they followed Ichigo into the place he was looking for.

"Ichigo, why are we in a tattoo parlour, and a backwater one at that. I doubt they have proper sanitation." Shuuhei said looking around.

"I owe you all something and I thought this was perfect. I have never had a tattoo done before so don't panic if I scream curse or swear." Turning to the tattoo artist he asked, "You do custom designs right?"

"I do, an so does my wife." The burly tattoo artist said. "It seems you have money, and to keep your mind at ease we have the highest sanitation out of the tattoo parlours in the area."

"How is that comforting, a sewage pipe could be cleaner than this area." Shuuhei muttered under his breath.

Behind the curtain leading to the chair the tattoo artist asked, "So what do you want?"

"Three things actually. First I want a copy of my darker haired friend's face tattoos in the exact places he has his. Then I want a continuation of my red headed friend's tattooed lines on my left arm spreading across to part of my chest. Finally I want a 6 on my abs along with 'Sexta Espada' below it. Can you do that in one day?"

"Consider it done, I already checked and you have enough, barely but enough. Lets get started. Since this is your first time I will tell you this is going to hurt a lot."

Getting comfortable in the chair with his shirt already off Ichigo said, "I am ready when you are."

Grimmjow heard the entire conversation behind the curtain and informed the others of his plan. Renji and Shuuhei nodded eagerly and went to ask the female tattoo artist for a favour. The woman agreed and accepted their terms of payment because of their lack of cash.

Hours later Ichigo appeared with bandages covering almost half of his body including his entire face except bits cut out for eyes, nostrils and mouth. It was getting dark before they made it home. Grimmjow, Renji and Shuuhei all had large grins for some reason Ichigo could not fathom. Having had tattoos before all the men let Ichigo rest on the couch. Grimmjow, Renji and Shuuhei went into the bedroom to discuss plans.

"So when are we going to reveal them to him? I dislike holding things back from those I cherish, plus I can't wait to see his face." Renji said trying to figure out Ichigo's facial expression after their reveal.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm sore in that sensitive area and I expect to be thanked more than words." Grimmjow said letting a bit of drool form.

"We should wait not only for ours to heal but his. As I understand from Grimmjow his entire upper body is now in pain. It might take awhile to enjoy ourselves without hurting him." Shuuhei said attacking the problem with logic. "Also when he decides to show us, we must look surprised as if Grimmjow didn't hear anything."

"I just hope he heals fast, that tattoo lady still needs payment." Grimmjow said clearly with other intentions. "I am a little disappointed though that I won't be able to have and memorable experiences with Ichigo tomorrow."

Getting undressed they formed their usual positions with one flaw, no Ichigo. Grumpily they managed to build two walls of pillows and blankets to separate each other. Clearly they did not like the idea of one bed between the three of them Ichigoless.

Being so used to heartbeats surrounding him and lulling him asleep at night Ichigo sighed. He had gotten too used to human blankets around him and hot breathing on his neck, chest and face. How had been able to live with this before? Ichigo did not like the thought of having another night of solitude in bed. Trying to sleep Ichigo thought about the week's events. He was turned gay and found not only two willing lovers but two who didn't care if they had him all to themselves or not. Shuuhei was another welcome addition although he didn't like the circumstances he found Shuuhei's feelings under. Ichigo shuddered, not only for Aizen but the lose of Rukia. He once thought he would marry her and have children and live as normal a life as he could. Nope not for Ichigo. His life was so full of twists and turns it would make a top hurl. Ichigo once again realized that he was the only one out of the residents in the house that felt the pleasure of each release in his own body. Gigai may look real and have the same functions but you can't get a true release in a body that isn't yours. But if he killed himself for them what would they think? Grimmjow has his hollow form when a spirit and although the jaw is good looking the hole must go. What would the captains think if he walked around with two vice-captains and a high-ranking arrancar on leashes? Even if Ichigo is one of their greatest heroes, can they truly accept a vizard as a shinigami? Too many questions in Ichigo's life. Too many paths. Will Aizen catch him? Will Ichigo choose just one lover? What will Soul Society do once he dies? He needed at least some of these questions answered today, he drew on the only help he could get right now.

_I really don't know king. I am you so I'm just as confused as you are._

I also cannot think of answers for these questions.

'Fine what do you think I should do about Grimmjow's spirit problem?'

_Well aren't you __**Two Sides of the Same Coin**?_

'What do you mean?'

Vizards and Arrancar are the same really only shifted balance. In Vizards the shinigami are dominant whereas in Arrancar the hollow is dominant. Surely you can switch that. You may have to ask your clan how though.

'Thanks you two, I'll try to get some sleep now.'

Ichigo slowly drifted off to sleep wondering if Grimmjow's balance really can be shifted.

* * *

Chapter done!

Holy cow, nothing happened at all! …Well sexual that is anyway. I decided that I needed a chapter that focused on the plot really than their need for each other. I couldn't help mention my other story the GrimmIchi fic I started. Please check out my other stories, I want to know whether I should continue them or just drop them. The lack of reviews for both have been disheartening. But enough about them. Next chapter is all about Grimmjow and like this one I think it will mostly be free of sex or the like. You can probably figure out what Grimmjow promised the tattoo artists wife as payment. If you are wondering, the questions Ichigo asked himself I will try to answer as the story moves along. As always R&R!


	11. Switch

Woo two updates in two days. This chapter is dedicated to Grimmjow who is oh so close to double digits. Sorry but I do believe I will let the tattoos heal before we get any harem action. Now be warned this chapter I have decided to break Grimmjow's mould meaning he will have something more than lust. No Grimichi action this time either, sorry yet another mostly dry update.

Grimmjow: 9

Harem: 8

Renji: 4

Shuuhei: 3

…When I update the polls I feel like I am watching a race where the lead pack broke away then there are the troopers who are in the middle that have no real chance of getting further than that. On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11

Switch

Slowly Grimmjow awoke on the side of the bed closest to the door. Taking down his wall blocking Renji from him he went out to sneak a peak at Ichigo. Grimmjow walked out of the bedroom to see Ichigo pacing deep in thought. "Umm Ichigo? Why are you up so early?"

Snapped out of his thought pattern Ichigo blushed. His thoughts went from how to approach his kin to trying to figure out how Grimmjow would repay him. Lets just say Ichigo has…interesting…fantasies. "Good, your awake. I can't really shower because I still hurt in places. Now I notice you slept in your clothes from yesterday. Would you like to change before we leave?"

"No I'm fine, but I thought Renji and Shuuhei got to pick where they went?"

"I saved the best for last, you don't get a choice. Now lets get going. I want this over with as soon as I can. I left a note in case we aren't home today."

"Why wouldn't be home today? Where are you taking me? It isn't some motel is it?" Grimmjow smirks.

"Enough questions." Ichigo said blushing a tiny bit from Grimmjow's last question.

Ichigo led Grimmjow through the town to an abandoned warehouse. Where he gently knocked on thing air. A barrier shimmered at Ichigo's touch. Grimmjow noticed Ichigo letting his spirit energy spike. A few minutes a very sleepy looking teen wandered out of the warehouse.

"Ichigo what do you want?"

"Shinji I have a favour to ask of you." Ichigo said walking through the hole in the barrier that appeared. Grimmjow quickly followed.

"What is this favour Ichigo?" Shinji asked.

Ichigo took him out of Grimmjow's hearing range and mumbled something in Shinji's ear.

"Are you nuts? Do you have any idea how much energy would be needed? I'm not even sure if it's possible." Shinji yelled at Ichigo.

"Shinji please, it breaks my heart doing nothing about it. He will be forever on a leash if it doesn't get switched." Ichigo said, sadness laced on the last sentence.

"But if the hollow is dominant when it is switched it most likely means his personality will be switched too. Take you and Shirosaki for instance, if he was in control you most likely would be locked in a box in the back of his mind. Grimmjow most likely won't be Grimmjow if we succeed."

It finally hit him what Ichigo was begging Shinji to do. "Ichigo what the hell! Did I tell you I wanted to change? Maybe I like being evil and an outcast." Grimmjow yelled at the boy.

Ichigo rounded on Grimmjow went up and kissed him passionately. "Well, what did your heart feel like? What did I taste like? What emotions are you capable of?"

Grimmjow understood why Ichigo was doing this. His mouth was hanging open. Ichigo wanted Grimmjow to feel their sex, taste him, enjoy it as much as everyone else.

"Shinji wake the others, I want this done as soon as possible."

"But we have school."

"We are skipping it, I can't wait one day longer."

Shinji ran inside to wake the others as Ichigo led a still shocked Grimmjow in to the vizard haven.

"Grimmjow these are the other vizard. Hiyori, Hachi, Lisa, Love, Rose, Kensei, Mashiro. They will be helping you hopefully."

Everyone gathers around Grimmjow down in the basement. "Hachi put a barrier between us and Grimmjow, we don't know what will happen." Shinji ordered. "Alright now everyone standby while I explore Grimmjow's inner place and find his shinigami." Shinji somehow entered Grimmjow's mind, and Grimmjow started thrashing.

"Grimmjow let him search!" Ichigo pleaded, hoping Grimmjow could hear.

Grimmjow collapsed right before Shinji came out sweating bullets. "Ok I managed to find the shinigami part and tear the hollow from consciousness. Now I need everyone else to put a hand on Grimmjow, search for the shinigami part and bring it to the surface. Hachi's barrier dropped letting everyone put a hand on the collapsed body. They managed to find and surface the shinigami Grimmjow but it wasn't what they were expecting.

"Took you long enough, now can you leave so I can give Ichigo my thanks. That means get the fuck out."

"The hell?" Shinji said confused.

"Wasn't there supposed to be another conscious instead of the old one? I'm not complaining I just don't understand how it works." Ichigo said scratching his head.

"Well when you were pulling him out he is a weak shit and pleaded to trade conscious places with me. So now I'm the shinigami half."

"I need to test this." Ichigo said as he pulled out his shinigami badge. He thrust it against Grimmjow who popped out of his gigai in a shinigami uniform. Ichigo proceeded to tackle the man and strip him to the waist to check for a hole. "Wow no hole. I guess you really are shinigami now."

Grimmjow smirked, "Are you sure you didn't just want to screw me?"

"In your dreams."

Grimmjow's new stomach growled at the man. "Right, since the holes gone I have an appetite. Ichigo FEED ME!"

Ichigo waved his goodbyes before going back to their house. It was a little after noon. Shuuhei and Renji wouldn't be there for a couple hours. "Grimmjow something occurred to me. If you couldn't eat before why can you cook?"

"I used to cook and dream about tasting food, I know it was stupid but it helped." Grimmjow said glaring at Ichigo so he would laugh at his expense.

"So the was it, well as long as you were happy I'm fine with it. Now what would you like for lunch?"

"Anything, I haven't had food before so make as much as you can. But be fast so I don't pass out."

Ichigo set to work cooking when Grimmjow got a great idea. "Ichigo can you come here for a second?"

"Yeah what is it?" Ichigo asked walking out of the kitchen with a pink frilly apron.

Grimmjow burst into laughter; he laughed so hard tears streamed down his face. When he regained his composure he ran up and embraced Ichigo kissing him fiercely but gently. His tongue pleading entrance to Ichigo's mouth, they played trying to gain dominance. Of course Grimmjow with his expert tongue won easily but Grimmjow savoured Ichigo's flavour. He had lied when he stole Ichigo's first kiss about the flavour just guessing because of Ichigo's name but my god it was true. It was like right before every kiss he ate strawberries but maybe it was because of his name. Grimmjow didn't know nor care as long as it was Ichigo he was fine. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo and forced them closer. Ichigo's warmth was exhilarating! His heart was going to jump out of his body beating so fast. Was this the love Ichigo and the others talk about? No wonder everyone fights so dearly for Ichigo's attention. Not only did he feel love he felt anger for sharing Ichigo and fear of losing him again and just so many emotions. Grimmjow was lost in a whirlpool and loving it. Finally parting he gave Ichigo his first true smile, his first time being truly happy in all his life. Grimmjow felt tears starting to well up again. He was in a euphoria of emotions and he didn't care. His body started shaking with glee, happy tears made rivers in his warm skin. He was actually warm!

"Grimmjow what's wrong? You're shaking and crying. Is this not what you wanted?" Ichigo said concern filled his voice.

Grimmjow didn't speak right away, he held Ichigo in such a loving embrace Ichigo was having his breath taken away from him. When Grimmjow let go he laughed. "Ichigo this is the best present anyone has given me, ever! Not that I got any presents but I doubt any could be as great as this. These are tears of joy and my body is trembling from happiness."

'Wow I took my emotions for granted. It must feel similar to reuniting with someone you thought was dead and forgot about until they appear on your porch with smiles. I wonder how he going to take to food? Well I better get cooking if I want to find out.' "Grimmjow, I'm going back to the kitchen."

Grimmjow waited patiently on the couch Ichigo had slept in smelling it absorbing Ichigo's scent, which again was strawberries. Grimmjow really must ask Ichigo why he tastes/smells like strawberries.

"Grimmjow, food is done!" Ichigo yelled from the kitchen.

Grimmjow gaped at the sight. The kitchen table was filled with everything from the fridge cooked in different styles. The aroma's mixed creating an irresistible smell. "You made all of this?"

"Yeah, I didn't know what you would like so I made everything, and this isn't even the dessert. We may need to shop for food after you eat though. I emptied the fridge and most cupboards."

The table had things as plain to a PBJ sandwich to pizza to sushi. Pretty much everything Ichigo could think of.

Grimmjow bit into a pizza slice and his eyes popped. His taste buds were running rampant. Pretty soon the entire table was all dishes, even the desserts were gone. Grimmjow patted his stomach. Ichigo's mouth had been open since he inhaled the whole pizza and the entire tray of six different kinds of sushi. "You know if you stay like that much longer insects may start to make a home there."

Ichigo closed his mouth. "You do realize you ate enough to feed one person for about a week and a half. No wonder your hole was where your stomach was, I really don't see a difference now. You aren't still hungry are you?"

"No, but remember I haven't eaten in ages. I guess I was just refuelling my empty tank."

"Well we better go buy more food before the others get back, then we have to do the heap of dishes you left in your wake."

They went to the grocery store after doing the dishes. Well most of the dishes. They tricked Renji and Shuuhei into doing the rest of them when they got back. At the store they ran into a familiar face, I mean literally ran into them.

"God, Ichigo watch where you were going!"

"Tatsuki?"

"Yes Ichigo it's me. So tell me why weren't you at school? Orihime and Uryu were greatly disappointed and attacked Renji and Shuuhei for answers." Tatsuki normally then went into a whisper, "Is it true you're a man whore?"

"No! Why would you think that? I've been your friend for the longest time yet you asked that horrible question!"

"Well as the head of the fangirl third section I have to ask these questions. I have heard from the second and first section leaders that you have been seen intimate with two different men. I assume he is the third?"

"Yes I am and we share Ichigo, so back off girly." Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo slapped his hand on his forehead and sighs; calling Tatsuki 'girly' wasn't the smartest move ever.

"What did you say?" Tatsuki asked anger evident in her face and voice.

"Grimmjow drop it, we don't want to buy the store just food. Tatsuki calm down let's act reasonable."

"Fine Itchi, I am in too good of a mood to fight now anyways."

"Fine Ichigo, but I want a show like Uryu and Orihime. I'm the only section leader who hasn't had a free performance." Tatsuki whined.

"Maybe later, if you didn't notice by the bandages I've gotten tattoos, and I'm a little sore from them."

Tatsuki's eyes widened, "Ichigo what will your father think?"

'Oh shit forgot about him.'

"Renji, Shuuhei and I will protect him from Isshin."

"Tatsuki we really must be going. It was nice, chatting with you. Hurry up Grimmjow."

On the way home Ichigo became increasingly agitated. "Ichigo, what's wrong?"

"Did switching races hinder your senses that much? Tatsuki has been following us home. I'd rather not let them know where we live otherwise they may break in and take us hostage. I can't figure out who would be worse, Aizen or fangirls taping us." Ichigo shivered, neither ended with Ichigo or his lovers being happy.

"Well what should we do about her?"

"Well we could ditch out bodies and carry them on the roofs."

"No she has a higher spirit energy than normal humans, not much but enough to notice souls."

"Then let's go talk to her, and if we have to resort to a 'show' be gentle."

The two men hid in a nearby alley and waited for Tatsuki to wander past.

"Who are you hiding from?"

Both men jumped and turned around to face Rangiku. "God Matsumoto you scared us. Why are you in the human world anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"Well through two different grapevines I'm here for two reasons, one official shinigami business and the other personal business."

"What business?" Grimmjow asked intrigued by what shingami's do before/after battles.

"Well you for one, Ichigo for another, and You, Ichigo, Shuuhei, and Renji for the last one."

"Well, tell us why your business involves us."

"Well Grimmjow here happens to be like us now so he needs training as do you. I am ordered to take you both back to Soul Society for training, unfortunately that means you must die Ichigo. My last reason here is that the fangirl section leaders in this town have informed the Soul Society fangirl sections about you four lovers. We insist a free show of what the humans are getting from you."

"Not before I get my free show Damn it! I have waited long enough Ichigo!" Tatsuki screams at the alley mouth.

'Just bloody great, stuck between fangirls and I have to die. This is turning out to be a fabulous afternoon.' Ichigo thought bitterly.

"What have we here? Tatsuki, you didn't inform us you have them trapped." Uryu said with Orihime and other fangirls crowding the alley mouth.

"Rangiku!" A female shinigami shouts landing beside her. "We came as soon as the hell butterflies reached us. We obtained the other two as well."

Shuuhei and Renji were thrown into the middle with Grimmjow and Ichigo.

"How did you two get caught by low class shinigami?" Ichigo asked trying to find an escape route.

"Shuuhei here wouldn't hit a girl and held me back from saving us both." Renji muttered angrily.

"Well we all seem to be trapped and Ichigo doesn't look able to make them happy. What does anyone suggest we do?" Shuuhei asked.

"I'm in my human body so we can't just bolt our souls out of here."

"Are all of you stupid enough not to notice the door beside us?" Grimmjow asked.

The other three weren't expecting something that easy. They bolted through the door that was thankfully unlocked still carrying the groceries. Of course a shrieking rampage of girls –and Uryu-- followed them. They bolted for the house managing to lock the door and windows from the girls –and Uryu as always-- just before the group surrounded the house. The odd thing was that most of the humans could see the shinigami yet they gave them the space at the back. After an hour the crowd dwindled to two fangirls watching from each group. Ichigo settled in the couch and the other three made their walls again. The second night in a row with no sex or nakedness, poor starved men. Well they will make up for lost time tomorrow, when Ichigo finally takes off his bandages.

* * *

Chapter end!

Yes the long awaited tattoo revealing is next chapter. What will happen to poor Ichigo and his lovers? Only the Fangirls know… or do they? R&R and you may get something unexpected… at least from the fanfics I've read it's unexpected. Then again I have to have something to replace the tattoos as the prize for getting 10 votes.


	12. Grimmjow's Surprise

Ok for those of you who are reading this story and have tried to review in the past as anonymous found it blocked. Well I decided to open the floodgates for them. Please Only vote once, and if you decide to review anonymous more than once, use the same name. I strongly dislike people cheating and I hereby threaten to take this story down if I find out people decided to misuse my trust. I am that serious as for me lying is serious. I pride myself on only telling a max of twenty lies in my entire life. Besides if I find out I will post a notice on the story before I take it down so the fangirls here can beat you… or at least **shivers**. Ok I dunno what they would do but doubtless they would de something like I mean come on. Harems are in short supply, especially Bleach harems and who doesn't love Renji, Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Shuuhei? Especially naked in one bed together. Enough with my threats… for now. Here are the votes since last time:

Grimmjow: 10

Harem: 8

Renji: 5

Shuuhei: 3

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Grimmjow got another vote . that means this chapter is dedicated to him and his surprise, which his lusty self will truly love. I am really shocked that no one decided to yell at me or anything for having Grimmjow cry a couple times last chapter. Or really that no one seemed to mention the plot twists at all! Is everything I do that expected?

* * *

Chapter 12

Grimmjow's Surprise

Grimmjow awoke early again to once again find Ichigo pacing. The fangirl scouts were still positioned outside. Making themselves comfortable in what looks like an Ichigo tent? With Grimmjow chairs? Renji mugs? Shuuhei pillows? Where the hell did they get these things? ((Note ironic thinger. All the items of the three contestants are in Ichigo's item : ) )) Shaking the thoughts from his head Grimmjow moved up beside the now stationary Ichigo. "Good morning." Grimmjow said as he placed his hands around Ichigo from behind and rested his chin on Ichigo's should breathing playfully onto Ichigo's lovely skin.

Ichigo shivered. Grimmjow had gotten a lot clingier since yesterday. Not that he was complaining mind you it just didn't feel like the normal Grimmjow. Ichigo knew he was just absorbing all the new things he know felt. Ichigo could still see the lustful glint stronger than ever in Grimmjow's eyes. Now that he can fully enjoy it he wants to, now. "Grimmjow, you know I want to wait. I still can't decide." Ichigo's life had gotten increasingly complicated each day. Renji, Grimmjow, and Shuuhei seemed blissfully unaware of the ticking time bomb named Ichigo. Most likely Tatsuki will tell his dad about the tattoos and probably say they're perverted, which they most certainly weren't…well except the 69 but Shuuhei must have a valid reason for that. Speaking of tattoos they get uncovered today. He could already feel the disapproving glances and glares from people he knew. Ichigo was semi popular. Turning gay even if it was by a push from Renji and Grimmjow, was not a good thing to do in this day and age. He feared what his sisters would think; they seemed to put Ichigo on a pedestal the width of a toothpick. Any slight difference in their eyes and he gets attack by his dad for betraying his sister's picture of him. They had him pegged as a goody goody, perfect student, good grades, great friends, straight, perfect personality, and the list was endless. Then there was still more problems that loved to target Ichigo and try to kill him with their weight. One of the problems being that his life will most likely end within the span of a month. He had to choose one of his lovers to take his virginity, why couldn't his ass stay unentered? He now had to take full responsibility of Grimmjow; he seems to be acting like a five year old with a new toy. He also needs to protect him, Renji and Shuuhei from the mass of girls waiting to lock all four up somewhere to have private 'shows' whenever they wished. He had to protect them from Soul Society as well, most likely Renji and Shuuhei being here for a long period of time and being vice-captains isn't good. Grimmjow turned into a vizard and that damn freaky looking prick with all the makeup just loves new things to dissect. He also had to keep the other vizard from dying. He was offered a captain's spot. If he went Renji and Shuuhei most likely would get raised too. Then there was what he had planned to do with his life before Rukia decided to stab him. He wanted to help people like his dad, save their lives as a doctor. All the people he likes in his life are falling all around him. He killed his mother and Rukia by their actions, saving him. His human friends were constant targets of hollows. His family was the target of ridicule for raising a 'gay whore son'. His lovers had their lives on the line whenever they were with him. Aizen seemed a feather compared to the others but feathers still had weight. Aizen wanted him as a sex slave, and most likely Aizen isn't a nice person in bed. Ichigo had a shivering fit, all these horrible things aimed at the ones he loved or himself. And dying wouldn't help either! Ichigo couldn't take it anymore he collapsed out of Grimmjow's embrace. An emotional pile of sobbing, tears and coughing.

Grimmjow had noticed Ichigo tensing, clenching his fists and letting the odd tear fall but he wasn't prepared for the mess in front of him. Ichigo had fallen from Grimmjow's embrace landed on the floor and curled up into the fetal position. He was crying, shaking, coughing and was overall completely broken down. Renji and Shuuhei ran from the bedroom at the sound of Ichigo's fall. They made a triangle and lifted him up. Sure they didn't need all three but Ichigo was still shaking and everything else so they didn't want to take chances. Once Ichigo was in the bed with the walls of pillows and blankets now surrounding him, Renji and Shuuhei left to go get someone to help Ichigo. Minutes after they left, it felt like hours to Grimmjow, Ichigo stopped and poked his head over the walls looking around for someone. He noticed Grimmjow sitting beside him and jumped. "Easy there Ichigo. It is all right. Would you like to talk about why you broke down? If you don't that's fine too, whenever you're ready to tell us. Renji and Shuuhei went to find someone to help you." Grimmjow threw away the walls and embraced Ichigo again. "I know this doesn't help much but it's all I got. You gave me a great gift yesterday; I am indebted to you Ichigo for eternity. I want to help in anyway I can." Ichigo was back to himself when Grimmjow released, his frown wasn't there but a vaguely familiar smirk was welcome instead. "Are you feeling better?"

"Sleep with me."

BOOM Grimmjow exploded. So many thoughts leapt into action at those three words. These words had almost the same effect as the other three coveted words. Grimmjow was confused. Didn't Ichigo want to wait? Woo he chose me! Why so sudden? Is this only a tactic to avoid my questions? Wait, did he already sleep with Renji and Shuuhei and just felt bad? Is it just pity sex? Is this to soften me up for something worse? Is he suicidal? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? Grimmjow was so busy with his thoughts when he was finally aware of the outside world he was not where he remembered he was, instead of holding Ichigo beside him. Ichigo had placed himself above Grimmjow and they were both naked. Grimmjow got the first view of Ichigo's tattoos, his face looked like Shuuhei with orange hair. Renji's style of tattoos looked like they were spreading like a disease. From the tip of Ichigo's middle finger on his left arm it wrapped around his whole arm and spread out in a circle on his body. What pleased Grimmjow the most was the giant 6 across Ichigo's six-pack with a black hole in the centre of the 6. Under it said '_Sexta Espada'_ Grimmjow then looked up at Ichigo with his own damn smirk on his lips. "Wha?"

"You seemed deep in thought so I decided to take advantage, you don't mind do you? Of course not, you and your lusty eyes drove me to this you know. I still can't choose who gets my virginity, but you said you're indebted to me and I want some payment now. In case you are wondering you are the first I've done this to, and thank you for melting my troubles with your second hug. Now lets melt yours, shall we?" Wow I am sooo evil! His lust must be contagious cause I can't stop myself. My body is reacting by itself. Plus I really want to see what they were hiding from me. "Grimmjow, what are you hiding from me? You said you owed the female tattoo artist. What did she give you?"

Grimmjow smirked. So there were more reasons than lust. "You want to know check my ass." Grimmjow didn't think Ichigo would care about that right now, he was dead wrong.

Ichigo eagerly flipped the startled Grimmjow over revealing a cute little strawberry on his left cheek. "Wow Grimmjow. What does this mean?"

Naive as the day he was born. "Ichigo you got markings saying that you belonged to Renji, Shuuhei and I. It's only right that you have your own mark."

"But why a strawberry and why on the ass? Never mind I know why it's on the ass." Ichigo had an evil glint in his eyes, he'd tell Grimmjow later when he was done.

"Well we all agreed that you smelled, and tasted like a strawberry plus your name marks us clearly yours. Now please flip me back over, I would myself but your hold on my ass hold me tight."

Ichigo was indeed gripping Grimmjow's muscular cheeks. Playfully Ichigo bent down and licked the strawberry. "I love it Grimmjow." Grimmjow shivered in delight. "But I'm not sure which way I want to take you. What way would you suggest? Would you need prepping first or are you experienced enough? Will you take me dry or wet?"

Ichigo's intention hit him square in the head like a brick. Grimmjow coughed. His little buddy was not happy growing in such tight constraints. "How about I take you?"

"Nice try but I'm in control right now, answer my questions or I won't be nice."

Grimmjow shivered again, Ichigo was such a tormentor when he wanted to be. "I'd rather face you, you may hurt your inexperienced self if you don't lube and prepping me is your decision." There I hope that satisfied the horny buggar.

"Thanks." Ichigo flipped Grimmjow over again greeted by little Grimmy. "But first…" Ichigo wanted to play. Ichigo nibbled Grimmjow neck leaving a pleasant mark. Grimmjow groaned. Ichigo's tongue may not have been as skilled as Grimmjow's but it still was effective. Ichigo traced Grimmjow's jaw line, leaving a little trail. He played with Grimmjow's nipple eliciting moans and groans then he stopped. Grimmjow growled in protest. Ichigo searched until he found what he wanted in his discarded pants. He hit himself and Grimmjow with it. Fully clothing them again only with the shinigami out fits. Ichigo moved Grimmjow's naked gigai to the floor then proceed to attack Grimmjow again. He made quick work of the second set of clothes. Felling the need to justify himself, "I did it so you could feel 100 of the pleasure. Gigai aren't made for sex." Ichigo resumed his spot playing with the other nipple. Grimmjow moaned again obviously forgiving Ichigo, as it was twice as loud. Ichigo slowly moved down to his abs. He traced everyone, while taking little Grimmy in his hand. Grimmjow moaned bucking into Ichigo's hand, Grimmjow isn't very patient. Ichigo's hands firmly placed on Grimmjow's hips to keep him from bucking or thrusting. Ichigo licked the tip of Grimmjow's member earning a moan and a growled "faster" Ichigo's tongue danced circles around Grimmjow's head stopping a thrust with his hands. Ichigo dived in taking it all in tongue caressing the shaft. Grimmjow moaned louder and glared at Ichigo, eyes pleading for release. Ichigo started slow stopping every now and then to play at the top. Ichigo decided it was done playing created a vacuum with his mouth. He increased his pace; Grimmjow started bucking again signalling his end was near. Ichigo went faster sucking harder, when finally with a loud moan that sounded similar to a roar he came in Ichigo's waiting mouth. Ichigo took it all and licked the tip for remnants. "Mmm salty goodness. You taste good Grimmjow."

"I wouldn't know."

"Now for my enjoyment." He hovered three fingers above Grimmjow's mouth. Grimmjow took the hint and sucked on them coating each finger. Ichigo removed the fingers and started probing, easing one in at a time. Grimmjow moaned when Ichigo started moving his fingers in three different directions. He knew he hit gold when Grimmjow gasped and moaned. He stopped his fingers test each area they had poked before to find out where 'the spot' was. Once he found the right spot he removed his fingers getting a groan of protest. He positioned himself above Grimmjow's mouth waiting for the same thing with the fingers. Grimmjow obeyed and once Ichigo felt coated enough whimpering to himself. Grimmjow's tongue was just so damn good! He wrapped Grimmjow's legs around his waist. Positioning himself poking Grimmjow's entrance. Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo lustful eyes begging Ichigo inside him. Ichigo figured since Grimmjow was an expert he could take a little pain. He thrust himself all in to the hilt earning a sharp gasp turning into moan of pleasure. Grimmjow was up and happy again in no time, Ichigo took him firmly in his hand. Ichigo started a slow pumping easing himself in and out of Grimmjow. His hand matched the rhythm perfectly. Slowly gaining speed Ichigo grunted and Grimmjow moaned. Going as fast as he could Ichigo could feel both his and Grimmjow's end by this time Ichigo was constantly hitting Grimmjow's prostate quickening each other's release. With a gasp of pleasure echoed by a low moan/growl Grimmjow released again spilling his seed all over the two bodies. Ichigo felt Grimmjow clench causing his own release of his seed deep inside Grimmjow. Ichigo still in Grimmjow collapsed in a panting, sweating, sticky pile. "Grimmjow, I love you."

That's it he said it! "I love you too Ichigo." Both didn't care of their mess. They fell asleep in each other's embrace

An hour later Renji and Shuuhei returned unsuccessful at finding anyone who would be willing to help.

"Renji look, Grimmjow beat us to Ichigo." Shuuhei pouted on the verge of tears.

Renji took a closer look noticing that Ichigo was normal size resting against Grimmjow's entrance while Ichigo's entrance looked untouched. "No Shuuhei Ichigo screwed Grimmjow, not the other way around."

Feeling relieved Shuuhei said, "Well let's leave them alone for now. I call the couch. You can sleep on the floor or chair."

* * *

Chapter done!

Woo first sex scene! I hope I wasn't too bad at it. I dunno if I've said this before but I enjoy reading your reviews. Please remember to always R&R!


	13. Choices

Sorry for the delay I had an unexpected story blindside me and take most of my time for three days posting it then completely redoing it. God I need a beta reader to stop things like that from happening. Not only did the unexpected story blind-side me it proved I had gotten careless and well… bad. I had a lot going on in my life, and my muses decided to leave but it is all fixed and I should update a couple stories today. To those who read more of my work than just this story I will be sticking with this one and Two Sides of the Same Coin mostly. To clear up some confusion Ichigo said in the heat of the moment and all will be explained this chapter. Now for an awkward day at school! By the way, Ichigo's inner world gains more occupants.

Grimmjow: 10

Harem: 10

Renji: 5

Shuuhei: 3

Note: Harem surprise will be next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13

Choices

Ichigo awoke to the sticky mess he and Grimmjow made last night. He tried to get off but Grimmjow's arms are very possessive. Ichigo started looking around when it dawned on him. He needed to get back into his body before he dies. "Grimmjow." Ichigo hissed trying to wake the man. "Grimmjow let go!" Ichigo said louder.

"Mmm?"

"Grimmjow let go, I need to go back in my body."

"No, I like you as a soul better."

"I'm not dead yet damn it! But I may be soon if I don't get back into my body."

"Fine." Grimmjow released Ichigo. Ichigo then wandered around found his shinigami clothes got dressed then went back in his body to dress again.

"Grimmjow, what are we going to do at school? Everyone will be suspicious and such."

"You are your greatest judge, if you are happy with yourself the world doesn't matter. (1)"

"Thanks Grimmjow, now get back into your gigai we need to face this with all four of us there. Where are Renji and Shuuhei anyways?"

"We decided to sleep outside the bedroom and leave you two to your slumber after sex." Shuuhei said smirking when Grimmjow blushed.

"I always thought Grimmjow would be the one 'large and in charge' but it looks like Ichigo is the dominant one." Renji said smirking along with Shuuhei.

"You two do realize it will be the same for you right?" Grimmjow asked watching their smirks fall off gaining his own.

"Enough bickering, we need to get ready for school. It is going to be a difficult day without you three going at each other's throats. Have any of you made food? Is everyone ready to leave after we eat? Well?

"Food is ready and other than Grimmjow we are all ready."

"Alright, Grimmjow hurry clean yourself off quickly and eat fast. I want to be there before anyone else."

Everyone ate quickly and headed out of the door completely forgetting they were being watched 24/7. They froze on the steps out gaping like fools. At least 50 girls ready in uniforms awaited them. Behind the humans there were another 50 shinigami women making sure they don't escape. For Soul Society lacking captains they sure can spare a lot of women to stalk Grimmjow, Renji, Shuuhei and Ichigo. Of course they are using the excuse that they are waiting for Ichigo to reply to the captain invitation.

"Ichigo, did you plan on them too?" Renji asked now incredibly nervous looking at 12 digital cameras and lots of camera phones armed and ready.

"No, and this complicates things a great deal."

"Hey Ichigo we want to go to school today, can you move your ass?" Uryu asked emerging from the horde of girls.

The four men slowly walked toward Uryu to be surrounded by the giggling fangirls. Gulping nervously all four made their way to school. All other people ran at the sight of that many girls guarding the five men in the center with pepper spray, brick filled purses and textbooks. Those weapons also helped keep four of the men in line, Uryu of course was no problem. They filed into the school walking up to Ichigo's class.

"Ok everyone our friends from out of town are guarding the school grounds if they make a break for it. You can go back to your own classes now." Uryu said dismissing the hungry looking horde.

Ichigo and the others sat in their seats and waited for the hell to begin.

Dropping his head on the desk Ichigo was not happy. He wanted to hide his tattoos but Grimmjow, Renji and Shuuhei wouldn't let him. Three different hands rested comfortingly on Ichigo's shoulders and head.

"Ichigo today is going to be fine. I doubt anyone will notice." Renji said trying to comfort the vizard. There was a sudden slap of hands meeting Ichigo's desk. So much for not noticing.

"Ichigo, put your head up I need to inspect the tattoos number 69 gave you." Uryu said in front of Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Number 69? Are you telling me that guy is a fangirl too?" Ichigo asked dumbfounded.

"Oops, that was her husband. Number 69 was the female tattoo artist."

"So she did our strawberries." Shuuhei concluded.

"Oh? I could never get out of her what she gave you but she seemed immensely pleased about something."

"Probably about groping our asses." Renji muttered and Grimmjow nodded as Shuuhei sighed in agreement.

Ichigo lifted his head and quirked an eyebrow at the three men behind him. "I never heard that part before. I thought that was about the payment you owe her."

"Payment?" Uryu asked.

"Nothing to concern yourself about quincy, now what the hell do you want?"

"You really don't listen well arrancar do you?"

"It's vizard now dumbass." Grimmjow spat back venomously.

"My my aren't you all full of surprises. Next thing you are going to tell me about is why the hell is there an army of shinigami fangirls stalking you on our territory?"

"I have been asked to become a captain of the 13 squads."

Orihime gasped, "But Kurosaki-kun you would have to die before you could attain that!"

"I know. Can everyone please leave me alone right now? That includes you too, Grimmjow, Renji and Shuuhei." Ichigo said glaring at everyone until they all left. He needed a pep talk or at least a talk with someone who wasn't constantly drooling over him.

'Can I talk with you two?'

_King, we can't solve all of your problems and you know that._

But that aside we will listen and give our advice to the best of our abilities.

'What should I do about my family?'

_I would hide from your dad; he scares the shit out of me._

Yuzu and Karin love you, I am sure they can come to terms with your decisions, as long as you don't kill yourself.

'See that's another problem, should I choose the captain position or life?'

Grimmjow, Renji and Shuuhei will follow you wherever you go, but they will be happier among their own kind and not constantly in gigai. But your family especially your sisters cling on to you, so even if they accept your sexuality they will refuse the thought of you dying. Your sisters are old enough for you to tell them what they are subconsciously doing to you. You need them to stop; I know they are the only reason you are still here.

_Also being a shinigami captain you save more lives than a cocky doctor._

'What about the other vizard?'

_Convince Soul Society that they are not a threat but allies. Perhaps they could even be welcomed into Soul Society instead of being outcasts._

Besides Ichigo, you cannot save everyone. You need to learn to accept that. And get rid of that guilt you have thinking that you indirectly killed your mother and Rukia. They died to save you; they don't want their sacrifice to be in vain.

'What about Aizen?'

_That prick will show himself eventually, when he does just take care of him like you usually do._

'Who should I choose?'

_Grimmjow!_

Renji.

'Woah, I thought you said you didn't know before.'

_We changed our minds._

_You need to pick Grimmjow! You even said you loved him!_

That was said merely in the heat of the moment, clearly he holds out for Renji.

'Wow Shuuhei has no love in my inner world.'

Yes he does! A white robed figure with wings and a halo floated down onto the scene.

_Who the hell are you?_

'…OMG mom?!'

Yes honey, I'm your good side.

And I'm your bad side! A figure said popping out of flames in skimpy succubus wear with horns and a tail. (2)

_Great just what we fucking need, chicks to fuck up Ichigo's head._

Watch your tongue young man!

'Rukia?! What are you two doing in my head?'

After after life was boring so we came to bug…help you.

She is right honey, plus Shuuhei needs some support. He is a good boy unlike the other two. Make your mother proud and choose him!

Or you can just sleep with them all!

'Getting back on topic when I said I loved Grimmjow it was heat of the moment and at that point in time I truly did love him and only him but regularly I am torn. For those brief moments of pleasure I forgot everything except Grimmjow's heat and burning passion. I want to feel like that again. But do I need to choose or is having all three greedy?'

_Yes_

No

Ichigo we will stand by your decision whichever option you choose, cause we are all inside you.

You should start paying attention again; it is time for the next class.

'Great lunch should be interesting.'

Yes lunch indeed started out interesting. Shuuhei bolted out of the class through the window ignoring disbelieving stares that he would do it. Grimmjow ran out of the door along with Renji and split as soon as they were out of the class leaving a dumbfounded Ichigo. Looking down he noticed a nice stack of papers slipped onto his lap while he was conversing in his inner world. The first three were from Orihime, Uryu and Tatsuki informing him that if he didn't leave the class as soon as the bell rang something bad would happen. The rest were the usual sort he had grown accustomed to at his new house. All were from fangirls requesting a meeting, which they were all secretly trying to capture him in, except one. The last one was in elegant script asking him to go to the library signed secret admirer. Being naïve Ichigo complied with the nice letter walking toward his imminent doom. He entered the library not noticing the people or lack there of. He finally found Chiziru ((not sure on the spelling)) waiting patently.

"Ah good I didn't think you would appear but lo and behold you are. Now let me start by congratulating you for successfully coming out of the closet. You see in the beginning I hated you for stealing Orihime's heart, then you made it in my good graces by turning gay in front of everyone. Truth be told I am in love with Orihime if you could not tell."

"Is that all you wanted to say?"

"No. it just so happens that you turning gay made her curious, I am deeply indebted to you for that, and now she wants me. Sure she is still a fangirl but she now loves me as I have her for so long. For doing these things I will give you five seconds to escape, please take up this offer."

Ichigo wasted those precious five seconds being confused.

Right at the end of those seconds girls jumped out and bound him. They carried him back to class dropping him onto a pile. The girls had gotten Shuuhei, Renji and Grimmjow as well and dumped them on top of each other creating a little spoils pile for the eager girls.

"Great you got them all, now where shall we set up the stage for their show?" Uryu asked creating a triangle surrounding the pile with Orihime and Tatsuki.

Several places were suggested, the class, showers, park, their house, and the roof.

* * *

Chapter end!

(1) That was purely my own, I randomly come up with jewels like that. I am sorry if I somehow stole someone else's saying. As I said before it came right off the top of my head.

(2) Yes I brought back Rukia and added Ichigo's mom. I know it is sad but I don't care this story somehow ended up being comedy so blah on you all. Plus Shuuhei needs love and well harem needs a voice inside Ichigo's head too!

DON'T HURT ME!!! Ahem…now that that is cleared up. I really couldn't pick where harem surprise would take place so once again I ask the readers to choose. I may not update again until next Saturday, as I am going camping yet again. Yes I know that is a crappy cliffhanger. I hope my writing is clearer this chapter. Anyways you know the drill R&R!


	14. Harem Surprise

No one decided to vote at all!!! For where the harem surprise takes place or new votes to how far each go. I rushed to get that chapter done before I left and I get no votes at all! Then I get another story blindside me . , it's an akuroku and I have it in my notepad so it will eventually get onto the computer but as I said before this story takes the lead.

Grimmjow: 10

Harem: 10

Renji: 5

Shuuhei: 3

* * *

Chapter 14

Harem Surprise

"Well I guess the showers wouldn't work because it wouldn't do if someone walked in on us. The class and their house would be too crowded for everyone to see. And the park would scar the children playing there. So roof it is!" Uryu stated in his regular irritating voice.

"But how will we get them to the roof unnoticed?" Orihime asked clearly not as ditsy as she appears…sometimes.

"We carry them of course, with us surrounding the carriers everyone with a brain should avoid us." Tatsuki said lifting Ichigo over her head, on her shoulder and heading out the door. The others quickly followed with Grimmjow, Renji and Shuuhei putting up as much resistance as they could, kicking, squirming and thrashing. After some minor difficulty 'accidentally' dropping each contestant down the stairs twice they arrived at the roof. Releasing the four of their bonds they formed a rather large circle to give them room and let everyone else see. Ichigo rushed to the three figures lying on the ground obviously in pain.

"Why the hell did you do that to them twice no less?" Ichigo asked venom apparent in his shaky voice.

"We slipped pet." Someone in the crowd said a little burlier than most women.

Do these people no nothing? …Wait that voice was familiar. "Uryu, can you please explain why Aizen is with your group…Uryu? Tatsuki? Orihime? Chizuru? Matsumoto? Anyone I know?" With each word the women looked more feral and less like women. Ichigo also had dragged the three wounded men near him letting their heads rest on his lap.

"They never made it up the stairs pet. But don't worry everyone is still living. Now you just need to come with me now."

"Ichigo will never go with scum like you!" Renji rasped obviously labouring for breath. Grimmjow and Shuuhei nodded weakly in Ichigo's lap. All three struggling to keep conscious thought. The heavens decided to weep for Ichigo's grave situation. Wait that's it!

The rain hiding his tears Ichigo gently laid each of his lover's heads down before he stood up. "I am sorry Grimmjow, Renji and Shuuhei I have made my decision. I will go with you Aizen but you must never harm them again!"

"You are too obedient pet. I am not easily fooled."

"I am hiding nothing nor am I lying to you."

"Ichigo don't do this…the world doesn't rest on your shoulders!" Grimmjow weakly yelled though it came out more of a whimper.

"I would rather die again then have you suffer for my sake!" Shuuhei said trying to stir himself only to be rewarded with a wince.

Each word was like a pink heart shaped dagger piercing his shield of resolve. He wanted to run back to them, tell them he would never leave their sides again especially in their current states. But wants and needs are two very different things. He needed to shatter their hearts as much as it pains him to do. They must feel nothing when he uses Aizen for his purpose. Turning back to them thanking the rain yet again for hiding his tears he spat at them. "I never loved any of you! You are all pawns, and your time of use has expired." Oh he sounded like Aizen and wanted very much to break down and cry long and hard regardless of people. Renji tried to curl into the fetal position but his muscles forbade him any movement. Whimpering you could tell the way is breath was shaky he was crying. Shuuhei grunted if struck and tried to roll over and ignore Ichigo but he couldn't so he started weeping openly. Grimmjow newly accustomed with emotions was downright pissed.

"What the hell do you mean you never loved us? Was what you said to me last night a lie to? Was the hungry desire and passion in your eyes that night faked too? I may be new to emotions but even I know that cannot be replicated! Why are you trying to break us Ichigo? What did we do wrong? I don't care if you hate us just don't leave! Aizen will make your life a living hell every second he gets! You gave me a gift; no one else in my entire life has ever given me a gift and the one you gave me made me complete again! In my heart I have pledged myself to always be at your side, to never do anything to harm you. I am sure the others did too or will soon. You are my sun, moon, stars, earth, water, and air. You are my life, my only reason to exist. Please I'm begging you, don't go. DON'T GO ICHIGO PLEASE!" Ichigo was the only person in the world who had ever seen the former Sexta espada cry before and he was cheerful then. Seeing such a hard man like Renji, Grimmjow or Shuuhei cry is enough to rip your own heart out. Seeing them all cry reduced to being begging wounded starved puppies would make anyone want to stab themselves. But Ichigo held on, he needed to or else they may never be happy. Why couldn't they have gone for someone else or each other? Why was he so special? Everything was attracted to him like a magnet; they should have fled from him forever.

"Does this not prove enough for you Aizen?"

"No it doesn't pet, you must kill one of them before I'm satisfied."

He knew that was coming but he still wasn't prepared for it.

Aizen held out a dagger, "Here pet use this. It doesn't matter who you kill but kill one of them."

Ichigo took the dagger still in the pouring rain he stalked closer to his lovers. Eyes wide with fear and mouths agape. This was perfect for Ichigo.

Standing directly in front of them he raised the dagger only to shift his hand slightly and rip open his own stomach blood spurting everywhere including the intended targets. The blood fell into their mouths and he chanted as he fell backwards. He remembered this from a memory but that memory was not his. "Blood is passed from ruler to servant, with blood inside and spirit devoted to their master the servant now owns the master as they he. Marked as owned they are pledged to each other until the end of lives and time. No other can do what they wish against the will of any bound. Written in blood it is passed on by blood. May the bonds ever hold true until we pass into the great unknown." On the ground barely conscious he could feel the light more than see it. This ritual hasn't been done for years yet dire circumstances called for desperate measures. He could feel their pain and sorrow as plain as his own and distinguish everyone from the others. His eyes shot open as extreme pain came from his stomach again. Looking up he noticed Aizen snarling at him.

"Do you have any idea what you have done!? This puts the entire world at risk thanks to you now! I normally don't care but if this heap goes Soul Society goes too and I would rather rule something whole. Well I'll just have to kill you and the others here and now. It's a pity really, you would have made such a great pet."

"Step away from them you bastard!"

"Didn't think you would be here so soon. I will kill you Ichigo sooner or later."

Ichigo heard a rustling of clothes and realized the rain had stopped before he swam in the infinite darkness of unconsciousness. Ichigo had no idea what he had just done or how it would send the world to destruction but he would in due time.

* * *

Chapter end!

Ok then…Ima just gonna run and hide right now. Apparently I have a lot of twists in my story that I plainly don't see but even this caught me off guard. But I bet you weren't expecting that for their surprise now did ya? Sure I'll admit I didn't either but hey when you have an idea you run with it until you hit the cliff. Dunno when I'll post again or figure out what the hell I should post. That was inspired by the WoT series warder bonding a little bit. R&R! I hope I don't lose too many people after this but just think, there was a semi fight between Ichigo and his lovers meaning make up sex soon. Yes I'm a taunting bastard.


	15. Shower Fun!

I have decided against the mpreg I was pondering for the past couple of days because I wanted all three lovers with Ichigo's babes yet no one seems to be voting at all. I want to end this story but certain things have yet to happen. (Spoliers start here) cookiesichigoicecreamdiespuddingfangirlschocolatebecomespoonsusefulforkssoulkinvessocietysoupsearchquiltsformarket ichigoeatingheliesbecomesemotionalcaptainweathernewlolipopssquadtomatoeofpotatoevizardslifeformunderpantswithrainbows grimmjowgrimmreaperleadingyoyoetc(spoilers end)…If you can make sense of that be proud. I put random words here and there so people won't get upset if they accidentally skim it. So I have at least five more chapters to go. Anyways on with this chapter!

Grimmjow: 10

Harem: 10

Renji: 5

Shuuhei: 3

* * *

Chapter 15

Shower Fun!

"Ichigo, wake up! Class is starting!"

Ichigo jolted from his sleep, wait he was…sleeping? Then that was all a dream, right? "Grimmjow, Renji, Shuuhei where did you go when the lunch bell rang?"

The three looked at each other confused then to Ichigo. "Go? As soon as class ended you mumbled night then fell asleep on your desk. Multiple fangirls have picture to prove it. Apparently you were extremely cute with drool hanging out of your mouth, which still seems to be there. I'm surprised their shrieking 'Kawaii!' didn't wake you." Shuuhei stated looking slightly worried about something.

"Sure you leave _that_ part out for someone else to explain." Grimmjow said slightly glaring at Shuuhei. What was _that_ part?

"Ichigo you started crying and whimpering our names about halfway through lunch. That was soon replaced by you chanting 'I'm sorry', would you be willing to tell us your dream?" Renji asked looking hopeful.

"It started out with a pile of papers on my lap. Most were from fangirls I think. One stood out in particular, Chizuru's. I went to the library following the letters instruction. She told me she was lesbian with Orihime." Ichigo was interrupted by a fierce slap on the cheek. Looking around he noticed a fuming Chizuru.

"Ichigo it isn't nice to spread rumours." Chizuru said behind human shield Shuuhei, anger evident in her voice.

"It wasn't a rumour you pruney bitch, it was part of his dream so go fuck off or better yet go fuck Orihime somewhere." Grimmjow said smirking near the end watching Chizuru's face rival Renji's hair. No one was sure whether it was from embarrassment or pure fury but she calmly walked off with a face that dared anyone to approach her.

"Grimmjow why were you such an ass?" Ichigo asked. He hadn't seen Grimmjow like that since he was an arrancar.

Uh oh Ichigo seen him being a jackass switch to suck up mode.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, please continue your amazing dream." Grimmjow said with an innocent child look that didn't fit well on his face at all.

Being slightly weirded out by Grimmjow's bipolar actions Ichigo continued. "The fangirls jumped me soon after my talk with Chizuru. They brought me back to the class with you three already tied up. They brought us up to the roof but because you were struggling they dropped each of you down the stairs a couple times. You were pretty battered. Aizen decided to make an appearance." Ichigo's eyes started to tear. He hated this next part.

"Ichigo, you don't have to continue if you don't want to. But just remember it was a dream and nothing more." Renji said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I would really like you to continue though." Shuuhei said mirroring Renji's actions on Ichigo's other shoulder.

Calming himself, forcing the unshed tears away Ichigo continued. "I said really hurtful things to you all and you all starting crying then right before I woke up I cut myself and did some ritual."

"I think this calls for make up sex!" Grimmjow said happily while the other three looked at him and one would to a person in a straight jacket.

"Why the hell would we need make up sex? We never even fought!" Renji said completely missing the point.

"Well clearly Ichigo feels bad doing those things to the dream versions of us so having make up sex with the real ones is completely validated." Grimmjow said trying to look stern forcefully holding back a smirk.

"Both of you be quiet!" Ichigo hissed. "Class has started and you may attract unwanted fangirl attention!" That shut them up.

The day continued with no further odd occurrences… until gym class.

As usual the class was dismissed when the bell rang ending school. The guys all went and changed being quickly chased off by Grimmjow, Renji and Shuuhei. Ichigo being blissfully naïve as usual missed the lustful glints in the eyes of his lovers. He stripped off his sweat soaked clothes and wrapped his towel around himself before slipping out of his boxers.

"Ichigo that's not necessary everyone here has seen you naked before and we like that view." Shuuhei said undressing himself carrying the towel on his shoulders leaving more important parts blatantly exposed.

Ichigo blushed deep crimson. Sure he's seen them naked before but being in public places like that makes Ichigo more perverted.

"Yeah Ichigo geez. We all love the view of your ass so don't spoil it for us." Grimmjow said smirking.

Ichigo sighed. So much for Grimmjow being semi-tame. Oh well better in bed anyways.

Ichigo still resisted the urge to unwrap the towel. Now that everyone was naked with towels in hand (or on waist) they proceeded to the showers. Putting their towels on the hooks provided Ichigo felt himself awakening. Renji's sexy hair was down. Grimmjow's firm pale ass flaunting itself. Shuuhei's chiseled body rippling as he stretched. Ichigo could have came right then and there but there was more. They were getting wet and steamy! Ichigo was drooling again being snapped out of his daydream by a slap on the ass.

"Hurry up Ichigo, can't have you standing out in the cold." Grimmjow said pushing the teen into the already steaming shower room. Renji and Shuuhei had turned on al of the taps creating a muggy atmosphere.

Ichigo jumped when he felt something poke him from behind. "Grimmjow, I said I wanted to wait!"

Ichigo lost his anger upon seeing three pairs of lustful eyes on him. Erections throbbing they slowly backed Ichigo into a corner. He shivered when his already hot, soaked back met cool tiles. He was not going to be submissive! His lust got the better of him. Quickly his hands shot out grabbing Renji (who was in the middle) switching places with him. There was no time for being nice. He lunged at a still surprised Renji lifting him up by the ass. Renji still startled got the clue, wrapping his legs around Ichigo's waist.

Ichigo looked a little saddened as he dropped Renji on him all the way to the hilt. Pain crossed Renji's face but was soon overcome by pleasure. He took Renji's slightly parted lips easily dominating the shinigami. Still engrossed in the kiss his hands wandered beside him until he found what he was looking for. Sharp gasps were his reward for latching on to forgotten members. Pulling them closer he had to stop the kiss and pull away for a minute. Sure he was good at multitasking but how was he going to proceed? Renji answered that question by lifting himself up and down impatiently. Ichigo wiggled his entire body including his hands earning moans to find the spot in Renji that would make him scream. Ichigo's hands were expertly maneuvering around at his sides. Tracing the crowns softly, watching Renji's hair spill down their bodies while he's moving. Renji grabs his own neglected member and starts pumping to the beat he is being entered. Grimmjow and Shuuhei fell against the walls slumping against Renji still being pumped. Ichigo used those two as leverage thrusting himself in instead of making Renji work. Each hard thrust still searching for the spot that would make Renji scream, were mirrored by hands earning groans and moans each louder than the one before. Renji gasped sharply, Ichigo's named being ripped from his throat. Ichigo stopped squirming hitting that spot again and again harder until he was sure anymore and Renji would bleed. He kept at it, hands only going faster. He felt it running through all three lovers at once, their muscles clenching and relaxing. Seed coating him from three sides. He fell of off the cliff of release by a gentle push from Renji's cavern enclosing him. Releasing deep inside Renji, they all slumped down the tiles. Leaning heavily on each other breathing erratic and laboured they were a mass of hot, sweaty, sticky men and couldn't have cared less.

Breathing starting to slow as they stepped off the orgasm express they all contently sighed. Slipping out of Renji, Ichigo made a move to stand up but his knees gave way, crashing into the others. "I guess we won't be going anywhere for awhile." Ichigo stated snuggling into Renji's soaked hair. He nibbled on Renji's tanned tattooed skin leaving another personal mark besides the strawberry. "Grimmjow can you lean your head over here for a second?" Grimmjow complied and Ichigo made another love mark on him too. "There, that way I know the next person I need to do this with." Shuuhei blushed. Ichigo once again snuggling into Renji's chest let out another content sigh. "I wish things could always be as good as this." The others slightly nodded in agreement starting to doze.

Yawning Grimmjow leaned over and rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder curling up around him like a cat. Shuuhei did the same thing on the other side of Ichigo, yawning as well. Renji was barely conscious, the same with the others. As they fell into deep slumber they never noticed the taps being turned off.

* * *

Chapter done!

I said there would be make up sex so there you are, the real Harem treat! I overheard the most disturbing conversation ever yesterday (at least to me, a guy, I found it disturbing.) They were talking about prince Alberts which is apparently the name of penis piercings. Thoughts flashed through my heads like that. 1 Why the hell would you do that? 2 Damn that would hurt! 3 Wouldn't that make sex impossible? 4 I wonder how many, if put in the right place, ways the urine would go. Yes my mind is twisted and messed up but I'm pretty sure you already know that. Back on track I wonder who shut off the showers? I might get another chapter up tomorrow but that's only a 25 chance. R&R please!


	16. Fluffy

I guess that 25 percent chance came true. Nothing else really to say…

Grimmjow: 10

Harem: 10

Renji: 5

Shuuhei: 3

* * *

Chapter 16

Fluffy

Ichigo slowly drifted into conscious thought stretching in the bed. Wait, bed? Wasn't he in the showers when he fell asleep? Cautiously cracking his eyes open he looked around. The room was pure white and the room harboured no windows or any furniture other than the bed. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and landed on something fluffy. Taking experimental steps he concluded that the floor was indeed fluffy along with the walls. Wondering over to the door he peered out the small plastic square finding Shuuhei looking at him across the hall from another small plastic window. Where were they? He thought he seen Shuuhei breath a sigh of relief. It finally occurred to Ichigo, he was still naked. Pressed against the door Ichigo tried to see along the hall to no avail. After long minutes pressing his entire body against the door ignoring the shivers of hot skin meeting cold metal, the door swung open. Ichigo lost his balance and landed face first on the smooth grey tiles. Looking down the hallway he noticed Renji, Grimmjow and Shuuhei in similar positions. Upon closer inspection of the 'tiles' Ichigo noticed there were no separate pieces, just one large tile all along the hallway. Standing up, the floor suddenly shifted and he fell back on his ass. Rubbing his sore posterior he figured out they were on a conveyer belt. Ignoring the odd appearance of that he moved closer to Renji and Grimmjow, Shuuhei following close behind. All of them were still naked.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Ichigo asked hoping to understand their situation.

"Judging by our rooms I would say we are at either a hospital or mental institution. But from what I've read of the human world they are too poor to afford one of these." Shuuhei said pointing to the floor.

"Aizen." Grimmjow hissed.

Ichigo noticed Renji gaping at something up ahead and turned to look at what had caused that reaction. The hall just abruptly stopped. All there was was a wall with no doors nearby. Ichigo got it, there was a hole. "Everyone prepare yourselves."

Grimmjow and Shuuhei look at him. "For what?" They say in unison.

"This." Ichigo said as they fell through the hole. As they slide down they prepared themselves for the worst at the bottom.

They landed on top of each other and a mattress in a heap of limbs. Groaning Ichigo squirmed his way from the bottom. Looking around he sighed. They had landed in another room like the one he was in earlier. The only difference was there happened to be a speaker admits all the fluffiness.

A familiar hated voice boomed from the device. "Ah it seems the princesses have decided to wake up from their slumber and grace us with their presence. I've decided I want to be greedy so instead of having just Ichigo as a toy, I'll have all of you. Oh and Ichigo don't try and escape. I have your body along with everyone else's gigai. I'll be with you shortly." The speaker turned off and Ichigo met three pairs of worried eyes.

"We don't know how long we've been out or how long your body will last with no soul in it. Ichigo, are you ready to die?" Shuuhei asked knowing the others would chicken out asking.

He really hadn't given death a second thought really. After the shower sex Ichigo was planning on informing his family about everything and was going to accept the position as captain of one of the thirteen squads. "Yes Shuuhei I am ready to die."

"Then he doesn't hold any leverage against us!" Grimmjow concluded gleefully.

"Wrong. He has our swords." Renji said grimly.

"Renji's right we need to get them back before we escape." Ichigo stated.

"Alright so here's the plan…" Shuuhei started. After everyone fully understood the plan they were rudely interrupted.

Aizen waltzed into the room, grabbed the closest one to the door (Ichigo) and left again.

Stumbling behind Aizen Ichigo winced, the grip Aizen had on his wrist was starting to tighten and cut off blood flow as well as inflicting pain.

Ichigo prayed to whoever cared that Aizen didn't close the door all the way. The pair soon arrived at a door and stepped through. Ichigo tried not to gasp. Their swords were there along with their clothes and bodies.

"I figured you would want assurance that your belongings were not disposed of." Aizen said as he undressed himself. Ichigo gulped. He was not looking forward to another chance at being raped.

* * *

Sure enough the cocky bastard left the door slightly open. The three men remaining cautiously opened the door and poked their heads out to look down the halls only to view Ichigo's ankle disappearing into a doorway. 

"Well your plan goes to shit now Shuuhei. How do we improvise?" Grimmjow asked impatiently, he didn't like the thought of Aizen being with Ichigo alone.

"We should wait for the right moment to burst through the door and make a mad dash for an exit." Shuuhei planned. "When I say go, run in, ok?" The other tow nod as they creep towards the room Ichigo's in.

* * *

Ichigo was evading Aizen's lunges frantically. After Aizen got undressed he started playing cat and mouse with Ichigo and Ichigo was the mouse. 

Ichigo yelped as Aizen's hands brush past his ass. He was getting too close for comfort, and it didn't help that he was evading items on the floor as well. Ichigo was fed up so he quickly grabbed his sword pointing it at Aizen.

Too many things happened at once. Grimmjow, Shuuhei and Renji burst through the door as Aizen took a hold of the steel and over-powered Ichigo making the butt of the sword hit him on the forehead.

Time slowed as Ichigo dropped Zangetsu and fell backwards, pieces of him started floating away. How? Ichigo wasn't dead yet. His bare back meeting the floor Ichigo gazed at himself. It seemed that when Aizen tripped over him he broke his neck. Shifting his gaze slowly he viewed Grimmjow, Renji and Shuuhei by his side.

His body was already mostly dissipated as he spoke. "Grimmjow. Renji. Shuuhei. I love you." As the last word sprang from his mouth Ichigo was gone.

* * *

Chapter done! 

OH NOES, dear Ichigo is dead! But as you'll notice this story isn't complete yet so fear not smut will return! Sorry to those who wanted Aizen Ichigo rape. I was planning Ichigo dying from the very beginning and I really don't care if I stretched the soul purifying process. I needed Ichigo to die that way so I can do a couple things. And yes before the story is done Ichigo does lose his virginity but to who? I'll never tell. R&R! And yes I know this barely passes 1,000 words cause I was at a lose of what to do other than kill Ichigo.


	17. Second Chance

Wow three chapters in like three-four days (depending on when I finish), lucky you!

Grimmjow: 11

Harem: 10

Renji: 5

Shuuhei: 3

Woo last minute vote right before I submitted this chapter! And I do believe I actually have a guy reading this O.O must be as insane as me.

I really don't think anyone is going to vote anymore… So I'm not going to add anymore fluffy chapters like the dream chapters. Prepare for the chapters to be strictly plot based and this one is Ichigo centered.

* * *

Chapter 17

Second Chance

Ichigo stirred. Wait, who was Ichigo? He felt cold without clothes. Cold? Clothes?

Someone gasped. "Oh god this poor child was killed naked!" Killed? The voice sounded female, possibly a mother.

"Dear, leave him alone. Look at him, he's marked. Three times!" This voice was burly obviously a male.

"I don't care! His death must have been horrible, he can't even move! Please honey we need to help him." The woman begged the man.

The man sighed in defeat. "Alright lets get him inside. Who knows what people around here would do to him." Thought left Ichigo as he felt calloused hands grab him.

* * *

Grimmjow paced around the living room of their house. "Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!"

Shuuhei sighed. Pretty soon Grimmjow's going to be breaking things…more like people. It's been two months since they killed and escaped from Aizen. It's also been two months since _he_ died. A silent tear fell from Shuuhei's eyes. They all seemed to be doing too much of that lately. Renji was back in Soul Society trying to find Ichigo. Shuuhei had to stay behind with Grimmjow because he isn't allowed there yet. The fangirls decided to give them grieving space. The one thing Shuuhei dreaded was breaking Ichigo's sexuality to Soul Society and Isshin. Sure some shinigami were gay but it wasn't like they were Soul Society's greatest hero, one of the greatest foes or vice-captains soon to be captains and they certainly weren't all bedding each other. Shuuhei shivered. "Grimmjow calm down or we will go visit Isshin right now." That calmed him down. Grimmjow seemed petrified of Isshin Kurosaki but nothing scared Grimmjow. Gin and Aizen didn't faze him! Those two could make a hollow cry…well Aizen did but that's not the point.

Grimmjow faced Shuuhei and said, "Sure might as well get that over with." Shuuhei gulped.

* * *

Renji was so aggravated right now he could chew through a brick wall! He was sitting in the 12th division waiting. They had Ichigo's spirit pattern on record so it should be easy finding him, right? For the past month (the first one they were too shocked to move anywhere other than around the house) he's been searching by foot until he ran into Nemu and she offered her divisions assistance. He hated her captain. He was such a cocky ass! But he needed to find Ichigo. Finally someone from the division spoke to Renji

"Umm Renji fuku-tacho(no idea how it's spelled) it seems that when our computers crashed a week ago that his spirit pattern data was lost and irrecoverable."

Those bricks were sounding mighty tempting. He wanted to snap at the kid but it's never nice to 'shoot the messenger'. He dismissed the young shinigami who seemed thankful to be gone. Was he that intimidating?

Exiting the 12th division he could have eaten an entire house! Rangiku Matsumoto was waiting patently for Renji to exit.

"Before you leave Renji I would like to offer my services."

"Sorry but all I want is Ichigo in bed, not you." Renji said trying to pass the evil woman.

Her eye twitched. "Very funny Renji, but I mean in the search for Ichigo."

Renji stopped meaning he was listening.

"We feel slightly responsible for Ichigo's death and are willing to search every area of Soul Society with you to find him. Whether we show it or not we care about our performers, er friends."

"I don't care what you do to us when he's back, I just want him back." Renji said as he left a speechless Matsumoto.

He hoped he could find Ichigo before something happened to him.

* * *

Ichigo awoke for the second time that day with afternoon sun peering in through the windows. Things slowly started coming back. He knew basic functions and his speech, but his memories still avoid him. Getting out of the bed he was placed in he noticed he was dressed…somewhat. His torso was still bare but his lower half was decently covered.

"Ah good you're awake! I thought for sure you would sleep until night." This must be the woman who saved him.

"Thank you and give my thanks to the man you were with."

She looked surprised. "You're leaving?"

He nodded, he couldn't explain it but it was like his heart was telling him to search for something.

She closed the gap in between them and held one of his hands in both of hers. "Please stay. I had a son before I died and you look just like him. Please let the pain in my heart subside for just a little while?" She sounded desperate but Ichigo could understand the pain in her heart.

He hesitantly nodded and was immediately embraced in a hug. Burying her head in his bare chest she sobbed tears of joy. "Thank you so very much!"

Once she finally let go and composed herself he asked a question. "Umm I'm Ichigo is there a name you go by?"

Her face lit up, he thought she was going to go through the roof. "You can call me mom." Somehow those words eased a different pain, one he battled with while he was living but he couldn't remember why.

She gave him a tour of their house. They were in a poorer district, 69 if he heard her correctly. The house was tiny, two small bedrooms, one bathroom and a living room/kitchen. He met the man who saved him. Ichigo thought he seen joy in his eyes when 'mom' told him the man was to be called dad but that was quickly demolished.

"Umm son," she sounded so happy about his new status, "Why do you have three different styles of tattoos on your body?" _Because those three are complete opposites of each other. _He clutched his head groaning in pain. What was that? Ichigo had no idea where that came from but his heart ached more if that was even possible. His new mother rushed to him along with his new father. "Oh dear I'm sorry. I should have realized you don't have any memories. But don't worry they will come back in due time." She said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah everyone goes through it. I've never heard of someone getting all of theirs back but the pieces help to establish yourself in this world." Ichigo's father comforted.

"Thanks… mom… dad." This time you could clearly see joy in both of their faces.

"Well I'm sure you are hungry, honey can you go get some extra things from the market? I feel like inviting some friends over." He simply nodded and left, no doubt he was going to suggest the same thing.

Sure enough Ichigo's stomach growled and his mother smiled cheerfully at him her long blonde hair swaying as she set to work in the kitchen. "Umm mom can I go explore while you are preparing my food? I won't go far I promise." The last part most likely wasn't necessary but Ichigo felt he needed to say it.

"Sure dear, but be wary of people who stare at you too long. Your tattoos may grab unwanted notice." She said in a singsong way that didn't suit her warning. "Oh and grab a shirt."

Ichigo grabbed a shirt and headed out. He didn't get far before his back met the street. A guy his age had plowed into him, not watching where he was going.

"Hey get back here you thief!" a man shouted at the guy.

Quickly said guy scrambled back onto his feet and sped down the street leaving a confused Ichigo on the ground. Putting his hand on the ground he touched metal. Looking down he noticed a small locket. He picked it up and tried to open it but it was locked. Putting it in his pocket he went back to his house. Unbeknownst to Ichigo, he was being watched.

* * *

Chapter done!

Woo another chapter done. I guess I really want to start doing other stories. Just to let you guys know, after this is finished, TSSC (Two Sides of the Same Coin) will be updated this frequently too. Yes I added my own char in this because no one fit the spot I wanted to be filled from Bleach. But you'll like this guy (I hope). Anyways R&R!


	18. Who am I?

Right now my mind is officially goop. I'm scaring my friends…I think my air was drugged. So don't hate me for the goopyness in the beginning. I'm going batty right now, there are so many plot bunnies in my head I think they are making a village. Seriously I read one story and think of something completely different and could easily become a fanfic. I need to explain things don't I? First off, my reason for making Ichigo and Roxas Seme most of the time. My friends have proved this. I look like Ichigo and Roxas mixed together. It's creepy but Axel and Renji remind me of my girlfriend. Meaning she's stronger than me and a red head. Thus them being ukes. Yes this story has a plot I swear! Actually this is going great for my plot. And yes Ichigo went to soul society because his body perished and his spirit was cleansed by his own sword. And there will be sex I promise actually at the end I plan on having like 4 or 5 sex scenes in like my final chappy (yes the chapter will be 4 times the size of usually ones to accommodate the sex). I enjoy giving mental pictures to people I truly do so expect more. If anyone is hitting a road block with finding inspiration with stories I have tones that need to be released. I'm like a plot bunny magnet. Hence the village mentioned above. Speaking of plot bunnies I want to rant. Why oh why does everyone insist on having Renji, Axel or Grimmjow vampires and not Roxas or Ichigo? I think it would be better, making the ones usually in control shake in their boots. Oh btw for those who read that one amazing akuroku story (forget it's name) about Roxas cross dressing I could pull that off too but I refuse. Seee didn't I warn you about goop? And if I start getting hyper….oh god. Must regain some state of control! Sometimes I wonder if you wonder about my gender but I really am a guy and straight just not normal by any stretch of the imagination. And by doing so I subconisously rebel against 'the norm' like Ichigo and Roxas being uke, although I still think my before mentioned reason qualifies as to why they top most of the time.

Harem: 12

Grimmjow: 11

Renji: 6

Shuuhei: 3

People voted WOOOO and Harem is winning waves harem banner (Think of shower harem scene as a photo on cloth)

* * *

Chapter 18

Who am I?

It has been two weeks since his family found him. Everyone was so nice and they accepted him. He became the local hero sort of. Poor districts never had any sort of rule but Ichigo put a stop to that. Crime went down quickly because Ichigo began feeding children. He was working for anyone who would offer food and giving it to the less fortunate. He kept the pendant with him though as a reminder to his purpose. He wanted to find that guy again. His memories came back more and more. He knew how his mother died and he knows his old family and friend's faces and names. But the pain was still there. Three shadowy figures taunted him every time his eyes closed. He knew their vague outlines by heart. He also knew they had a strawberry on their asses and knew it was meant for his eyes alone. He was so confused. He just figured out his sexuality and his family still accepted him, same with the neighbourhood.

"Hey Ichigo can you help me with these logs?"

"Sure!"

He knew his life may never be complete again and he accepted that. He fought the pain and tears every second. He was turning into a rock. It took him longer and longer each day to smile or laugh or show anything other than the face of a man fighting pain. Something hit him in the back of the head while he was bending down to pick up a log. It and the ground rushed to meet him. His hand grasped the pendant with a death grip. He didn't want to lose something that wasn't his to lose.

* * *

"YOU MOTHER FUCKERS TELL ME THIS NOW!?!" Ah right Isshin has a temper about his family. Shuuhei flinched for the tenth time that hour. They hadn't even got to Ichigo's death yet. Grimmjow just stared at Isshin with a bored look on his face, the bastard brought earplugs.

"Mr. Kurosaki if you could please come down and let us continue." Shuuhei wanted to bash the guys head in with a shovel repeatedly until mashed. Seriously did he think that we were ok with Ichigo's state?

"CALM DOWN? How can you tell me to calm down when you told me my only son is gay with three men who forced themselves upon him. I want him retuned to me and restraining orders put on you three. You will be lucky if you still can walk after I am done with you."

Alrighty then calm Shuuhei has left the building, enter distraught and pissed off Shuuhei. "Listen here you fucking prick. I tried to be calm and civil explaining your son's situation, which I haven't even finished yet and you scream at us making demands you have no right in making. First Ichigo loves us more than you and I'm sure he would be disappointed if he learned his dad was this much of an asshole. Second he's dead and therefore not under your 'protection' or jurisdiction. Third we've been spending a month and a half searching for him in Soul Society. You have no right to yell at us and treat us like shit because you fail at being a proper father!" There that shut the bastard up. Why oh why was Grimmjow fighting back laughter? A smack to the head will fix him. "And you, you leave me to talk to this ass while you have some day dream behind your ear plugs." If anyone messed with Shuuhei right now he seriously considered going to find a shovel.

"Alright then, I guess I can understand that. Please sit down and calm down. I don't want things being broken." Oh now he's being the civil one?

"May I ask one thing? Do you have a shovel?"

* * *

Renji was in the 69th district wandering around refusing to admit to himself that he was lost when shouts alerted him to trouble. He walked towards the voices, usually shinigami didn't involve themselves in the poorer areas because of the violence but reports have been that this area's crime died. It seemed dozens of locals were scurrying around a downed person. Why? Last he remembered people left the injured to rot in these parts. That's when he thought his heart started beating again. Their cries were clear as day.

"Ichigo's been injured!" "Call for help!" "Stop the bleeding!" "Ichigo hang in there!"

Then another wheel started moving again, Ichigo's in trouble. He ran past people tears streaming down his face. He pushed his way into the crowd and scooped the unconscious teen up. He would have shinpoed out but the people started throwing themselves at him literally.

"You won't take him!" "This boy is too loved to die as a shinigami!" "Go to hell you bastard! You are not taking Ichigo away from us!" Wow, loved wherever he goes. But this hampers things.

"Listen, I knew him when he was living and there are people who miss him terribly including myself. Besides he has friends in the shinigami, we won't let him die again."

A woman who had latched onto Ichigo's body with what looked like her husband holding her waist for support spoke. "I am Ichigo's mother in this world and refuse to let him go without his confirmation that he knows you."

"You want proof he knows me?" Renji ripped Ichigo's shirt off revealing the concealed tattoos. Pointing to his eyebrows and Ichigo's arm. "See we know each other else why would we have the exact same tattoo pattern?" That seemed to be enough for her but she now had tears in her eyes.

"We've only known him for two weeks but we've all grown attached, please let him visit us. It would make us all feel better."

"T-two weeks? That's all? He's been dead for two and a half months. I know I've been counting."

* * *

Ichigo awoke, what had hit him? He looked around the room, this didn't look like home…where was he?

"Finally Ichigo you're awake!" People knew him here? Wait it's one of the three figures in my mind, the bulkier one!

"W-who are you?" I ask hesitantly he looked hurt and I felt hurt too. Why didn't I know him? Those tattoos are on me too so we must have been close.

"You don't remember me? Or us? Or the others?" I shake my head no.

"I'm sorry I don't know you but I was told we don't remember everything from our past life."

"Well then lets start over, I'm Renji the better of the three. Grimmjow and Shuuhei will be here soon. Grimmjow is finally able to come here now."

"Well Renji I'm sure you know but I'm Ichigo."

He said nothing just tackled me pinning me on the bed. "Oh how I've missed you. Let me show you how much."

"Renji be nice, he is injured and doesn't you pounding him to mush."

"Shuuhei" Renji whined, oh really hot. "You know you would do the same thing had I not beat you to it. Same with you Grimmjow."

The one named Shuuhei blushed. "But I didn't so get off of him unless you want top?"

"Of course, I miss Ichi poking me."

"Bastard." Grimmjow hissed.

Renji curled up on Ichigo getting really comfortable until pausing then taking off his clothing along with Ichigo's, Shuuhei and Grimmjow followed suit. They all curled up around Ichigo creating a lot of warmth. This little human house actually felt like his real home. Tears trickled down his face meeting concerned eyes.

"Guys, I'm home."

* * *

Chapter done!

Ok crappy chapter but I want to tie up loose ends soon and finish the main plot that has dwindled. The pendant will be resolved next chapter along with Shuuhei sex. Then the final chapter! R&R!


	19. The Final Mark

Quicker updates again. Why may you ask? I'm starting school again in a week and I want to end stories and start some on my to do list. Thank you to those who reviewed I love all of the reviews and reviewers. It came to my attention that some people may not think that Renji and Ichigo had sex but they did… just with add ons. The shower scene focused on Ichigo having sex with Renji with Grimmjow and Shuuhei only getting yanked so that counts as Renji sex.

Grimmjow: 14

Harem: 12

Renji: 7

Shuuhei: 3

NOOOOOOOOO Grimmy's winning again!!!

Oh and Ichigo gets claimed next chapter in a steamy harem scene to end the story. Of course there will be more sex before that.

* * *

Chapter 19

The Final Mark

Ichigo awoke to warmth only on one side… that was odd. He opened his eyes shifting his head to the warm side meeting a smile from Shuuhei. He triumphantly held a letter his eyes glittering with amusement. The letter said:

_Dear Ichigo,_

_We wanted to give you and Shuuhei space to 'make your mark'. You may not remember but you marked Grimmjow and I before your unfortunate death. We will give you the entire day to yourselves but let Shuuhei know if any harm comes to you he's dead._

_Your lover Renji_

Ichigo blushed at the end. He was still unused to having lovers and them saying it freely unnerved him too.

"So what shall we do now? We have a day to ourselves, what do you want to do?"

"If you don't mind I want to visit where Renji found me. I grew attached to that place and I need to give a pendant back to someone."

"Great! I always wanted an excuse to visit my old district. Don't look at me like that, what did you think the tattoo meant? Never mind that, let's go!"

They proceeded to trek all the way to the area Ichigo became quite familiar with. News of him coming back so soon spread like wildfire though speculated reasons were varied.

"Son your back!" His mom actual leapt at him and he caught her with ease. Sometimes she reminded him of Yuzu only older. "Dad has gone out but he should be back in a couple minutes from word of your arrival." Finally noticing Shuuhei and noticing the tattoos she smiled. "And isn't this the old bread thief from a couple hundred years ago? It's nice dear that you never forgot this district but you should know the perverse implications along with that number. Ichigo no snickering, you should know better too."

"He's one of the three mom, the ones I told you about. Same with the guy that picked me up from here."

"Interesting and will I ever meet the third?"

"Not likely…mom…" Shuuhei stumbled over the last word. He never really did have a mother when he lived here. That seemed the right thing to say, her eyes glittered like fireworks.

"So that's what they meant!" Ichigo and Shuuhei looked at her confused. "You mean the tattoos didn't mean you proclaimed your love to each other?"

Ichigo blushed and Shuuhei looked away before he too took a red tint. "Not like that per say more like a mark of ownership, but don't worry they each have one from me too just not in such an outstanding place."

"Is it a strawberry on the left cheek? Very appropriate considering your name. Don't stare at me like I'm nuts I heard it was on…Renji's body when we thought you were being forcefully taken from us. A child tried to pull his pants down to slow him but that was only seconds before he told us who he was to you so the child quickly put it back up apparently with out his notice. That actually confirmed it more for us than his story."

"Oh mom, the first day I woke up I found a pendant, can you make sure it gets to its owner?" Ichigo held the pendant out and passed it to the hands of his mother.

"Sure dear, are you leaving so soon? Your father isn't even here yet."

"Sorry but we must, we have…unfinished business to attend to." Ichigo said as he headed out the door using shunpo to get away quicker.

Unfortunately for Shuuhei, Ichigo actually meant business and not sex. They visited the first captain and Ichigo was approved not only as a captain but the vizard charges being dropped and a 14th squad being made for them. Grimmjow of course was their captain as Ichigo took over Aizen's squad, Shuuhei took Tousen's and Renji got Gin's.

They were given a rather large house to the three squads and the 14th being made room for. Hell butterflies were sent to the vizard, Grimmjow and Renji as notice of Ichigo's approved propositions. Ichigo and Shuuhei laid back on the huge bed sighing. The fangirls knew where they live again so yet again they narrowly escaped being bound for a 'show'.

Ichigo laughed alerting Shuuhei. "Why are you laughing? Do you like he prospect of being watched by them?"

"No it just brings back more and more memories I think I will be the first person ever to get them all back."

"That doesn't surprise me, no one before you was ever a shinigami with a beating heart."

"True enough, you always were the smart one." Ichigo said as he snuck closer to Shuuhei grinning stupidly. Out of his arm was a needle with a note.

_Hey Shuuhei :)_

_Heard you haven't been laid yet so we decided to help ya! The drug Ichigo has in him right now will arouse him and make him unable to be satisfied for about an hour. Have fun!_

_P.S. you so owe me._

_Rangiku_

Well maybe those fangirls weren't so bad after all. He'd also have to buy Renji and Grimmjow a hell of a lot of sake for this too. Well back on trying to stop Ichigo from having sex with clothes on. He really should pay more attention to new drugs the technical department puts out, because he may want a stack of these handy at all times.

"Ichigo, sex is better without clothes on."

"Right forgot about that."

Ichigo stopped his futile advances to clumsily attempt to rid himself of clothes. Shuuhei sighed; they really should have made the drug not affect hand eye coordination as much. At this rate he may have to actually guide Ichigo to where he's supposed to put himself.

"Here let me help you." Shuuhei leaned forward to undo Ichigo's sash. After quite a struggle Shuuhei managed to get Ichigo nude. This was when Shuuhei had to put most of his mind power in not drooling. Soul Society was unbearably hot right now, which Shuuhei thanked heavily. There Ichigo lay leaning on his elbows lips slightly parted, eyes closed, sweat shining of his entire body and member throbbing needily. Did the temperature just increase by a couple degrees? Shuuhei stumbled out of his own clothes, when he was about to jump on Ichigo the appearing docile teen lunged at him first. They fell in a tangle of limbs, erections being squished together eliciting moans from both parties. The heat naturally took a heavy toll on Shuuhei and it seemed Ichigo suffered the same fate. Both were panting and they haven't even started yet. Ichigo didn't move, the slick skin moved against equally slick skin. Ichigo dove for Shuuhei's lips creating a needy lusful kiss. Of course being drug induced he was really sloppy.

"Do you need prepping?" Ichigo slurred. Will he be able to be conscious for an hour?

Shuuhei thought about that question for a moment. Sure he hadn't had sex in ages but he should still be ready right? "no"

Ichigo said nothing just carefully opened Shuuhei's legs, grasping the thighs. Ichigo hesitantly poked Shuuhei's entrance. "You ready?"

Wrapping his legs around the teen he used his leg power to thrust Ichigo in. With that action Shuuhei was filled with dulling pain and ever sharp pleasure. His legs would have fallen off of Ichigo's hips had the teen not grasped them with his hands. Ichigo started steady only going faster at Shuuhei's pleas. The pain was just a pinprick now, Ichigo had managed to find Shuuhei's prostate and he was riding the pleasure. His legs started wrapping themselves around Ichigo again so the idle hands took care of Shuuhei's 'problem' matching the thrusts almost perfectly.

"Ichi…GO" Shuuhei moaned as the teen going as fast as he could mercilessly pounded Shuuhei's prostate.

Ichigo just grunted jerking his hands even harder. That was it, Shuuhei lost himself, coming all over Ichigo's hand will a throaty moan clenching his muscles. Ichigo released deep inside Shuuhei not long after, the tensing around him blinded his senses that he left the cliff.

They lay there stick, sweaty and panting riding out their pleasures in an embrace.

"Want to go again?" Ichigo slurred. This was going to be a long hour. Shuuhei simply nodded.

* * *

Chapter done!

Sorry if the sex sucked but I just ended a 5+ hour…discussion with a friend. So I'm exhausted hence the pre sex sweat on the guys. I have no idea how I'm going to get the next chapter done before Tuesday but I should be able to do it. Stupid cousin getting married on the weekend before school. No taunting this time, too tired to really care. Just expect sex sex sex and possibly a pinch of plot. Oh one thing before I crash out I love Rangiku she is awesome! R&R!


	20. The Results

Last chapter! Well I was thinking how I was going to go about this chapter for a couple days and came to a couple conclusions. I could do lots-o-sex or have one big orgy minus Shuuhei(explained further down) I chose the second option because well the threesome will hopefully have a lot of description. This would have been posted sooner but I had a wedding to go to. And get this; I was in bench 8 at the church and table 13 at the reception… Akuroku forever! I was a tad creeped out by it tho. If you don't know what I'm talking about…WHY THE HELL NOT!? Seriously its like Renji/ichi with a shorter Ichigo and stick thin Renji. cough I'll stop now…

Grimmjow: 16

Harem: 13

Renji: 7

Shuuhei: 3

And the results are: Grimmjow wins! (which is surprising considering I put this story in the Renji/Ichigo category) What does he get? Why Ichigo's cherry…or should I say strawberry. For being so close Harem is taking place while Grim takes Ichigo. Because of my own twisted self Renji will get the pleasure of being screwed by Ichigo and Shuuhei…well Shuuhei is resting from last chapter so he will not be present in the sex. On with the final chapter! What I really don't get is if he is soo loved why the hell isn't the grimmichi fandom huge?

* * *

Chapter 20

The Results

Ichigo awoke feeling really heavy. Twitching his fingers took way more effort than it usually does. He groaned what happened to him? Oh the memories started flooding back. Wow he did that to Shuuhei for an hour? How did he not break something? Does he have any bodily fluid left in him? Speaking of Shuuhei there was a lack of body heat near him. His eyes fluttered open groaning again at the sudden light that filled them. What time is it?

"Finally awoke eh Ichi?" Grimmjow asked and he must have had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Urg, what time is it?"

"Little after 3pm. I'm really surprised you slept through all of the commotion this morning. Shuuhei awoke Renji and I up groaning in pain. You really fucked him hard last night. He couldn't even twitch a toe without shuddering. He mumbled something about talking to the technological department. It sounded more like a death threat than anything. Oh speaking of the technological department they dropped this off saying we should give it to you as soon as you woke up." Ichigo looked over to Grimmjow seeing a needle with a note on it. The note went as follows:

_Dear berry boy_

_Heard Shuuhei cursing at the top of his lungs this morning about pain, good job! Here's a tested drug that will get you squirting in a couple hours. Side effects include acting like you did when you screwed Shuuhei senseless, so win win really. You really should let us watch sometime, maybe we could even join;)_

_Hear ya moaning soon_

_Rangiku_

Wow, the only word Ichigo could put to the letter. He blushed multiple times and scowled at Grimmjow hearing him snicker trying to hold back laughter.

"So can I use it?"

"NO!" Like we need a rabid spurting Grimmjow running about. Ichigo grabbed the needle and quickly injected himself.

"What was in that, the way you acted it was like it was some sex enhancer."

"None of your damn business, where's Renji?"

"Behind the lummox, if he'd care to move out of the doorway you could see me." Grimmjow stubbornly moved revealing Renji.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" Renji asked concerned. Honestly Ichigo couldn't respond even if he tried. His entire body was numb, and not the bad numb either. He was shaking in glee, this feeling felt so wonderful, like staying on sex high for more than a couple minutes. The drug must have been seconds instead of hours cause he felt ready to go at someone again. In fact he just might do that. Because of the numbness he couldn't feel what his face was like but it made Grimmjow and Renji slowly back away. Wait could that be fear in their eyes?

"Ichi please calm down ok?" Grimmjow said and it sounded like pleading!

Ichigo rapidly advanced forward, grabbed both men's wrists flinging them onto the bed. As they flew through the air you could see abstract terror on their faces. Landing with soft thuds and groans Ichigo leapt after them. Pinning Renji down Ichigo tried to smile lazily at him but it must have came out as a smirk. One of his arms shot out and grabbed Grimmjow so he couldn't run.

"Ichigo what the hell are you doing?" Grimmjow asked angrily.

"iwantyoutotakeme" Ichigo slurred forcing his mouth to operate.

Renji sighed, "I guess I lost."

Grimmjow on the other hand looked like he had been shot. "W-what?"

Ichigo frowned; did he not want to be the one? Releasing Grimmjow, Ichigo set back to taking off the clothes barrier on himself and Renji. Ah the pesky barriers are gone and the numbness is dulling allowing Ichigo to move his body if rigidly. The seducing nature of Ichigo was driving Renji mad! The flush body draping over Renji's especially that lovely erection rubbing tantalizingly against his own!

Ichigo's hands wandered around Renji's rippling frame, tracing all the tattoos he could reach. This ripped a groan from Renji's parted lips. He just loved it when someone played with his body. Releasing the wild mane from its captivity Ichigo lightly nipped on one of Renji's stubs as he played with random strands cascading down them both. Moaning Renji bucked causing him to moan louder with Ichigo joining in. Finally Grimmjow snapped out of his comatose state to start undressing slowly. He still seemed to be in shock.

Drawing back his hands to place them on Renji's ass Ichigo looked longingly under him. Silently asking, Renji merely growled and bucked clearly impatient. Gently easing himself into Renji's hot cavern Ichigo started slowly, rotating searching for his prostate.

Ichigo gasped accidentally bucking a little too hard causing Renji to hiss. Grimmjow's cold hands and arms wrapped themselves around Ichigo's hot and sweaty torso. His chin rested on Ichigo's shoulder as he whispered seductively into Ichigo's ear. "Starting without me? That's not very nice for your first time." Ichigo was gently pushed on top of Renji causing both to grunt. Ichigo didn't have time for a remark as two long cold fingers gently slipped into him. He gasped again at the heat difference but soon started rotating his hips again to help Grimmjow open himself and find the eagerly waiting prostate. Well he found a prostate just not the one he was looking for.

Renji moaned as he relished Ichigo's accidental run in with his pleasure point. Ichigo concentrated and successfully found Renji's spot again while he felt a third finger slip in. As quickly as the third finger was in, it was out again leading the other two out as well. Ichigo whimpered slightly felling empty but that was soon replaced with nervousness. He knew what was coming next. He felt the tip of Grimmjow's manhood throbbing anxiously to enter Ichigo.

"Are you ready?" Grimmjow asked, his voice husky and filled with lust and passion. Ichigo gave a brief nod of the head before he gasped in pain turning to a moan of pleasure. Renji and Grimmjow echoed it. "Damn Ichi you're so tight, I love it." Ichigo couldn't respond, he was sandwiched between two of his lovers and loving every second of it.

Both Renji's and Ichigo's prostates were getting beatings as Grimmjow had reached around Ichigo to pump Renji's forgotten member. All three moved as one just enjoying the sheer power that radiated from them. Renji came first all over himself and Ichigo yelling Ichigo's name at the tops of his lungs. Having Renji clamp all around him pushed Ichigo over the edge releasing his hyper sperm into Renji as he gave a wordless holler. Finally completing the chain Grimmjow released his seed deep inside Ichigo's tight cavern. Ichigo fell next to Renji with Grimmjow falling behind him all panting riding out their highs.

Slowly they calmed and breathing slowed. Renji and Grimmjow curled around Ichigo protectively as Ichigo gave a contented sigh. The drug had worn off and he was exhausted. "That was amazing." Ichigo stated closing his eyes.

"Yes it was." Grimmjow agreed while Renji sleepily nodded his head.

"Grimmjow…Renji…I love you."

"I love you too Ichigo" Renji and Grimmjow said as one.

* * *

Story Done!

Blah I hate this chapter. I dunno why but I do. Sorry that it took so damn long but I had huge personal problems that decided to arise when I started school. So I should start working on TSSC again soon because apparently a lot of people like it and get this it has a plot that hasn't diminished yet! Enough with my rambling that I'm so fond of. R&R!


End file.
